Out Of The Blue
by Oakenshield's Star
Summary: Alexandria Fairfax was in London, in search for her friend. That all changed when a man named The Doctor, drags her into a world that she thought was myth. Now she has to adapt to her new surroundings, try and get on with a grumpy leader who has trust issues and help others out. Can she handle all that is thrust upon her, especially when she unwittingly captures someone's heart.
1. Chapter 1 Walking Inside A Book

Walking Inside A Book

London has always been a busy city and this day was no different. Many people walked past me, doing their own thing, paying no heed to me. I was walking in the pouring rain, my umbrella was busted and I was soaked right through but I refused to let the weather dampen my spirits.

I wrapped my long coat tightly around me and carried on walking. I was searching for someone. Unlike looking at the shops or seeing a show, like many do when they arrive in London, I was seaching every street alley, searching for my friend.

My friend had mysteriously vanished without a trace and I knew something had happened to her. Remembering my friend's last words,

_'I'm going to London, one day, I'll be on stage and my name will be in lights.'_

I had at first thought Maddie had decided to follow her instints and try her luck in London. I was fine with that, until I entered her bedroom and saw all her clothes in disarray with her suitcase half packed, lying on the bed. I remembered looking through all her clothes and jewellry and I noticed her necklace that her mother had given to her for her eighteenth birthday. It was left behind, she would never leave that.

I had placed the necklace in my bag for safe keeping as I knew in my heart that something wasn't right here. Other than Maddie, I had no one else. My mother had died when I was sixteen and my dad had ran out on all of us when I was six years old.

London was a big place, I knew that but, I had to start somewhere and for the next two months, I searched and asked around for my friend, coming up with nothing. It was must disheartening for me every night, knowing I had no idea where Maddie was. I knew she was alive, call it gut instint but with each passing day, I was losing hope.

That was until he came along!

The day started out much the same way, looking under bridges, shops etc, etc, when I had this feeling I was being followed. Trying to act like nothing was wrong, I carried on walking. I began to walk faster when I saw a crowd of people coming out of a cinema building. I discreetly merged into this crowd and acted like I was part of this group of people.

I glanced over my shoulder and the man was still following me. This person was wearing a brown pinstripe suit and a long tench coat. He had short dark hair and was quite tall. I had no idea why he was following me, but he was and I didn't like it, one bit!

_'I have to get out of here,'_ I thought to myself _'I have no idea who he is and I don't want to know.'_

Walking with the crowd, I look out of the corner of my eye, that strange man was still nearby. However he had slowed down and was looking in the opposite direction now. Taking this as a sign, I ran away from the crowd and carried on running until my lungs could not take the strain anymore. I took a chance and slowed down by slipping in a dark alleyway and sighed in frustration.

_'Just who was that man?' _I thought, trying to get my breath back.

I stayed where I was for a few more moments, before deciding to walk away from the alleyway. I saw the shops up ahead and cautiously walked towards the shops once more. When I was a few yards away from the exit of the alleyway, a hand had latched itself around my wrist and pulled me in a strange box.

"You know, walking back into the open, will only encourage them to get to you!" came a voice behind me.

I spun around and saw the very person I was trying to excape from. Looking closely at him, I realised he was wearing red converse boots, that looked out of place with his pinstripe suit. He really reminded me of an old English teacher I used to know, except his man in front of me was young.

He walked past me towards a strange table like thing in the middle. It had many levers and buttons and in the middle were strange collums that went upward. I watch him, pull something, not quite beliving what I was seeing. Just where the hell was I?

"Why was you following me?" I finally ask him.

"I wasn't at first," he began typing something into a computer "The other person was after you Alexandria Fairfax!"

"H-how do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you Alexandria," began this strange man, who pulled a chain making this strange room move "And right now, I'm all you got to get your friend back safely for you!"

I just stared at him flabbergasted.

"You know where my friend is?"

"Yes, but it won't be easy getting her back."

"G-getting her back, where is she?" I asked, not quite believeing on what I was hearing.

At first this strange man did not answer me, until I got angry and repeated what I just said.

"Where is she?"

"Your friend Madeline, is somewhere in Middle-earth!"

I just looks at this strange man like he was nuts.

"Look mister, I am not in the mood for idiots who love playing mind games," I snapped at him "Now, I'll ask again, where is Maddie?"

_'Why do I always get the nutcases?' _I thought _'Is this pick on me day?'_

"I'm not a mister, I'm The Doctor and in answer to your question," began The Doctor watching me intently "Your friend Maddie, _is _in Middle-earth, though I'm not to sure where. We will find her though!"

"Middle-earth is fiction though!" I pointed out.

"Is it indeed."

"Yes, the author 'J.R.R Tolkien' wrote those books!"

The Doctor only smiled at me, like he knew a long forgotten secret.

"And where do you think those stories came from, hmmm?"

"From his own imagination!" I snapped back.

"Wrong, from Bilbo and Frodo's diaries."

I just looked at The Doctor like he had grown another head. The strange room suddenly stops and The Doctor walked towards the blue door, before turning to look at me.

"I am not a liar Alexandria, your friend Madeline is in Middle-earth. You have to trust me on this!"

"Trust you," I hissed at him, "You grab me, pull me in this room that moves, then tell me my friend is in a bloody fictional book. Why should I trust you?"

The Doctor walked up to me and calmly said,

"Because, I saw them pull her into this world!"

"Them?"

"I have no idea what they are Alexandria but," began The Doctor walking towards the blue door "I'm hoping Gandalf will know more on the matter...Are you coming?"

Sighing, I grabbed my bag and stepped outside. Looking around I thought at first I had stepped in Smurf Village. Everything was neat and tidy and...small. Quaint little houses filled the place out just right and I knew I was in The Shire, where Hobbits lived their lives to the fullest.

Glancing at the sky, I realised it was night time now and was very confused, while in London, it was mid afternoon when that strange Doctor grabbed me.

Everything was immaculate, all the homes matched each other with the exception of the different colour doors. All the gardens were neatly trimmed and taken care of. I could stay out here for ages.

"Alexandria!"

I spin around and caught The Doctor's amused look on his face.

"Come on!" The Doctor said, grabbing my hand and he pulled me inside a hallway.

Once inside, The Doctor thankfully let go of my hand and I followed him through to another room. This room I realised, was the living room. There were many people here but, I was looking at the furnishings and portraits around the room.

There was a massive map on the wall and I went up and looked at it. The Doctor saw me looking at the map and sighed.

"Don't touch anything Alexandria!"

I glare back at him.

"What am I, four years of age?" I scorned him, hearing laughter behind me.

"No," smiled The Doctor "Your just curious...Stay here while I talk to Gandalf!"

"What do you mean?" I ask him "Do you mean I should stay in this exact spot in this room or, can I walk around?"

Again I heard some laughter around me but I focused on this Doctor.

"Alexandria! I shall not be long. Mingle with the others."

"Mingle?" I whispered "That word went out with the ark!"

I return my attention back on the map, shaking my head while The Doctor left the room. Over the map, were many portraits of smiling Hobbits. I wondered who they were. Glancing under the map was a mantlepiece filled with little ornaments and plates.

"Your husband has trust issues, doesn't he?" I heard someone say.

"Husband?" I gasped in shock, turning around "He is not my husband, I barely even know him!"

"We saw you walk in together!" said a shy looking dwarf.

"Oh my!" I mumbled, holding my bag tighly around my fingers

This was going to be a long night/day/whatever.

~~Thorin's POV~~

So this lady was out sixteenth member was she? I only hoped she could take care of herself. When Gandalf informed me earlier that another member was found, I was at first delighted. Until he mentioned this member was a lady, I was not pleased but Gandalf insisted she would be able to look after herself and help out. Still, I had my doubts, first a hobbit, now a lady.

That man came back in and went to her, while I watched and listened to them both quietly, observing everything.

"Alexandria, I think you should stay with these fine fellows for a while."

I watched her reaction and she was not amused. In fact she looked angry.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"My mind would be reassured if you stay with Thorin's company for a while!"

"First you kidnapped me."

"I did not kidnap you!" insisted The Doctor.

I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms across my chest. noticing this lady had narrowed her green eyes.

"Yes you did! Then you take me to a place which until now, I thought was myth! Now you leave me, while my friend is somewhere out there," she points out the window "while you dash of to kidnap someone else!"

I continue to watch, wondering what had happened to her friend. She now turned away from this Doctor, clearly hurt by this turn of events.

"Alexandria!" said The Doctor.

Silence.

"We will meet again!" said The Doctor.

"Oh joy!" replied Alexandria sarcastically, causing me to smirk at her remark "I can hardly wait!"

The Doctor then left, without saying another word.

I return my attention back on Alexandria and for a second when she turned around, I saw a very sad, lost lady who had a lot on her mind. Just as suddenly as it appeared, she sighed and acted like she was fine again. I was not fooled though and only hoped her emotions would not slow our journey up.

~~Lexi's POV~~

I sat in the corner, not really listening to what was going on around me. I felt more alone then ever. Why did everything have to happen this way? All I wanted, was the safe return of my close friend.

All my life, I had felt different from everyone and I often wondered why that was. Even my mother more or less blanked me. Maddie was the only one that understood me and now she wasn't here.

o0o

I must have dozed of as I suddenly heard some humming. Keeping my eyes closed, I listen as the hymn turned into a song.

_"__Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns old,_  
_We must away, ere break of day,_  
_To seek our pale enchanted gold._

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_  
_While hammers fell like ringing bells,_  
_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_  
_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_For ancient king and elvish lord_  
_There many a gleaming golden hoard_  
_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught,_  
_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_On silver necklaces they strung_  
_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_  
_The dragon-fire, on twisted wire_  
_They meshed the light of moon and sun._

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns old,_  
_We must away, ere break of day,_  
_To claim our long-forgotten gold._

_Goblets they carved there for themselves,_  
_And harps of gold, where no man delves_  
_There lay they long, and many a song_  
_Was sung unheard by men or elves._

_The pines were roaring on the heights,_  
_The wind was moaning in the night,_  
_The fire was red, it flaming spread,_  
_The trees like torches blazed with light._

_The bells were ringing in the dale,_  
_And men looked up with faces pale._  
_The dragon's ire, more fierce than fire,_  
_Laid low their towers and houses frail._

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon._  
_The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom._  
_They fled the hall to dying fall_  
_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

_Far over the Misty Mountains grim,_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns dim,_  
_We must away, ere break of day,_  
_To win our harps and gold from him!"_

I slowly got up and to get some fresh air, unaware that someone was watching me. I had never heard anything so beautiful in my entire life.. I noticed a bench and I sit on it thinking again of Maddie and the situation I was now in.

I wanted to be back in London, searching for her, not be in a strange new world which I had always thought was fiction. I have heard of The Hobbit book and had read it when I was younger, but seeing all those dwarves made me realise this was very real.

If Maddie was here, then where was she? Was she alright or was she injured. I would have asked that Doctor but his waltzed off to wherever, leaving me to comprehend my own problems.

I had yet to meet the host Bilbo Baggins. I hoped he would not mind me being here I could imagine the shocked look on his face when those dwarves arrived.

I lean my elbow on my legs as I ponder all that is in my head. Silently rock myself to, thinking up answers to where Maddie could be. I was so deep in thought, that I did not notice a presence, until he put his cloak around me. My head snapped up and I saw Thorin sitting besides me watching me with concern etched on his face.

"You should not be outside Lady Alexandria," said Thorin, gently. "It is very chilly out here."

I look ahead again, I had not even realised it was cold.

~~Thorin's POV~~

Seeing the others disband after singing about our home, I saw the lady Alexandria get up from her chair and walk out. I followed her as silently as I could and noticed her slip out the front door. I waited for a few moments before following her again. I saw her sit on Master Baggins bench, rocking herself.

Against my better judgement, I took of my cloak and sat next to her. I placed my cloak around her shoulders. I jumped when she finally acknowledged me. She had that lost look on her face again and that troubled me.

"You should not be outside Lady Alexandria," I finally say to her "It is very chilly out here."

She looks ahead again. Had she not heard me?

Why was she so quiet? That was puzzling me. Before she was rather sarcastic towards that tall man in those strange clothes.

"I'm used to the cold!" I heard her say, breaking me out of my own thoughts.

"Even still, you would be much warmer inside Lady Alexandria." I inform her "We shall be travelling soon and we won't know when and if we will enter villages for the night. You should take advantage of Master Baggins warm home."

"And where is this Master Baggins?" asked Alexandria, turning slightly glancing back at me.

"He fainted!" I admitted to her, seeing her shocked face I quickly went on "Then he recovered and had a private conversation with Gandalf. He then went in his room, where he resides in now."

"Is he alright?"

"I believe he won't come with us and maybe that is wise."

If the hobbit would not come with us, well no love lost. I could see straight away that he would only hold us up with his inexperience.

Glancing at Alexandria, I knew she too should stay here with the Hobbit but Gandalf would never let that matter drop. She would be much safer here. Mahal knows what Gandalf is up too.

"Well, I never asked to be part of this journey and yet here I am. While I should be searching for my friend."

"What happened to your friend?"

Alexandria then explained what happened and her search through the streets of London, wherever that was, before being grabbed by a tall lanky man.

"The Doctor said Maddie was somewhere in this world, though he did point out he knew not where she was."

"Can you defend yourself?" I ask her.

She looked at me and chuckled.

"Well I don't have any weapons on my presence, except for my hands."

"Hmm," I nodded "I shall get Fili and Kili to train you better. Using your fists can do damage but when there are several enemies around you, you should still have a weapon to block any advancing blows that could really hurt you."

She never said a word, but I could tell she had listened.

"Come, let's get back in the warmth."

We both got up and Alexandria followed me in the living quarters. I saw Fili lean against the wall, watching her as she sat back down in the chair she vacated earlier. I beckoned him to follow me away from her.

"I want you and Kili to teach Lady Alexandria on how to use a weapon."

"So she is coming with us then?" asked Fili.

I sighed.

"Yes, it seems that way. Please inform Kili on this matter. Get some sleep, we leave early."

I went back to where Alexandria was and saw that she was now asleep. Sighing, I went to the window thinking of tonights activities.


	2. Chapter 2 Reviewing The Situation

Reviewing The Situation

I woke up when I felt the rays of the sun hit my face. I stretched a little, sitting on a hard chair was not my best decision. I watch the sun rise. I'll never get tired of watching that.

"Ah you are awake Thorin," I turn and saw Gandalf and my nephews heading towards me. "I did wonder where you were."

I glance down at Alexandria who was still fast asleep.

"Just who is this Lady?" I asked Gandalf while still watching her sleep.

Gandalf sighed.

"Lady Alexandria has had her own troubles, as have you Thorin. It really isn't my place to say anything but, her old life was horrible."

My head shot up.

"I've been keeping an eye on her for years Thorin," began Gandalf, now looking at of the window "Her own father walked out of Alexandria's life when she was six years old and from that day onwards, her mother blamed her for it."

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

Again Gandalf sighed and I could see he was figuring out on how to tell me.

"Her mother started drinking and slowly started chipping away at Alexandria's confidence, telling her that she was the reason her father had left. As time went on, her drinking got worse and she became physically violent, especially towards Alexandria."

I was appalled, it was not her fault her own father had left her and to hear her own mother raise her hand at her, disgusted me.

"There was a silver lining on the horizon," continued Gandalf "Madeline's mother had seen the bruises on Alexandria's wrists and knew something was amiss. Through my intervention, I was able to bring them together, where Alexandria stayed with them until she was an adult."

~~Fili's POV~~

My eyes rest back on Alexandria. She was fast asleep and unaware that Gandalf had told us a little about her past. I frowned. How could her own mother do that to her.

"As you have already witnessed, Alexandria has trust issues but when she will get to know you, you'll see a very loyal, independent young lady. You will soon realise that she does not take things for granted!" said Gandalf, now looking at Thorin.

He suddenly sniffs the air and smiles.

"Ah, bacon and eggs, just what I like," grinned Gandalf, walking past us "Let's hope there is coffee as well."

"Do you think she'll be okay?" asked Kili.

"I believe she will be fine Kili," replied Thorin, glancing down at Alexandria's sleeping form "Time will tell though."

"And yet she put's on a front." said Kili.

"Gandalf." I asked him.

"Hmm."

"Will she learn to trust again?" I ask Gandalf, quietly.

"In time yes. When she realises that not everyone is out against her."

"Is she still coming with us?" Kili asked Uncle, who was now looking out of the window.

"Yes she is," replied Gandalf "We all have a role to play as does Alexandria. As long as we are all here for her, she will slowly get used to us and to her new surroundings. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like something to eat, before Bombur eats everything."

Both Kili and I chuckle at that, as Gandalf walked out of the room.

"Seeing as it is already decided," began Thorin, stepping nearer our new conpanion "Lady Alexandria is coming with us. Now get everyone up, we shall be leaving shortly."

I found myself glancing at Alexandria again, thinking of her past. I had hoped Gandalf would have explained what had happened to her mother, but he never said anymore about this matter. Sighing, I followed Kili to where the others were sleeping.

o0o

~~The Doctor's POV~~

I knew leaving Alexandria was the right decision to make. If she had stayed with me, she could have drawn some unwanted attention and that is not what I wanted. Gandalf had said, that she would be safer with thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and of course Gandalf, himself. Alexandria would blend in with them.

_'Let's just hope she can learn to trust them all!' _I thought to myself.

I quickly type into my computer and pushed the button and again I was of. It didn't take me long to reach my next destination as I landed in Rivendell. I have been here several times in my long life and I never get bored of the beauty of the place. I stepped out of my Tardis, and I was greeted by Lord Elrond himself.

"Welcome Doctor," smiled Elrond "To what do I owe you this pleasure?"

Running my fingers through my hair, I gave him a sheepish smile, before explaining my situation.

"I am searching for a young lady, her name is Madeline Johansen and I had hoped you could shed some light for her whereabouts."

The way Lord Elrond watched me, confirmed my theories, he had not heard of her.

"There have been some disturbances of late, but the name you have mentioned, holds no meaning to me. I'm sorry." replied Elrond.

I was perplexed, what disturbances was he talking about. I knew the Necromancer was slowly gaining his strength but he was still very weak. Thinking that though, he could still spread his evil via other means.

"I'm sorry disturbances! What disturbance?" I asked him, arching my eyebrow.

"There have been several sightings of Orcs roaming around these here. Nothing that can't be dealt with but it is most strange. Though I fear there is a darkness heading our way!"

"A darkness you say!" I murmur to myself.

"Yes!"

Lord Elrond gave me a look that went right through me. Like he knew what was about to transpire. What was I thinking? Of course he could, he has the gift of foresight!

"You are the most strangest man I have ever come across," mused Elrond "You come here seeking out answers and yet you yourself, seem lost. Are you alright?"

"I-I-I I'm fine," I stutter "Really I am."

"Are you really?" asked Lord Elrond, not looking at all convinced "The last time you were here, you had a very vocal lady with you. What has happened to her?"

"Donna Noble, she's fine. She's back with her family, safe and sound!"

I wasn't going to explain why Donna wasn't with me anymore. That she is a hero for saving the universe, but at a price. I had to remove all her memories of our time together as she had touched my decapitated hand and through my hand, it interacted with Donna causing my DNA to fuse with hers. She had said she had the best bit of me, my brain.

She had used her new found intellience to deactivate a bomb that the Dalek's had made. She helped use her intellect against my biggest foe and brought twenty-six planets back to the original places that had mysteriously vanished thanks to the Dalek's sick minds.

When everything was settled, Donna's mind was going into overdrive which could ultimately kill her. With great sadness, I had to erase our time together in order to save her life. I then took her back to her mother's and grandfather's house and explained that they can never tell Donna of our journey together because if Donna did remember, it could burn her mind and kill her.

"That's a shame," smiled Elrond, breaking me out of my thoughts "I liked her. She seemed at peace when I last saw her and very observant."

"Oh yes," I grinned "that was Donna, always watching and trying to help out."

Seeing as Lord Elrond had no idea where Madeline was, it was time to look elsewhere. Suddenly a thought struck me. I knew where I had to go next but I only hope I would find answers there. Saying a quick farewell, I quickly ran in my Tardis and headed for my next destination.

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

I watch everyone leave and I gently nudge Lady Alexandria.

"Lady Alexandria," I nudge her again "Lady Alexandria."

"Hmm."

"Lady Alex-," I began and saw her start to stir in her sleep.

She stretches out her arms and I noticed a bracelet on her left wrist and a tatoo. I wondered what it was but she put her arms back down. She slowly opened her eyes, surveying her surroundings.

"Lady Alexandria, we are about to leave. Are you ready?"

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Why do you keep calling me Lady? Alexandria will do or Alex or Lexi but not _'Lady'_" replied Alexandria.

"Very well, I will call you Alexandria." I smile at her.

~~Lexi's POV~~

I realised I still had hold of Thorin's cloak and felt my cheeks go red.

"Oh good, your awake," smiled Gandalf coming through the room "I expect you want to tell me off!"

Taken aback alittle, I sat up straighter and looked intently at Gandalf.

"Why would I tell you off?" I replied, hearing heavy footsteps approching Gandalf and myself. "It is not your fault, I was dumped by a skiny, weird Doctor."

"Maybe so, but he could have explained himself. He did pull you into his blue box before you had time to get your bearings once more. I feel a little responsible for that."

"Yes well, what's done is done."

I knew there was nothing I could do, I was stuck here for the duration. A noise caused me to turn my head and I saw a jolly dwarf carry a tray with food on top.

"Breakfast." smiled the jolly dwarf.

I looked at the tray and saw a stack of toast with a bowl of jam. A pot of tea or coffee and several cups. Besides the toast were fruit and a bowl of sugar and a jug of milk.

"Thank you Bombur, much appreciated." Gandalf replied grabbing the tray from his hands.

"My pleasure." said Bombur, exiting the room again.

I just watch Gandalf in shocked amusement as he takes hold of a slice of toast and butters it, then smears jam on it. He makes quite a bit of mess as he repeats the process several times. Gandalf then turns around with a plate of toast and hands it over to me. I smile and take the plate of him.

"Thank you." I say to him politely.

"You are most welcome my child," chuckled Gandalf "Now do you have one or two lumps of sugar in your tea?"

I don't normally drink tea, I was more into coffee but I didn't want to hurt the wizards feelings.

"None please, I'm not really into sugar in drinks." I reply, catching a blonde dwarf watch me.

"Right, no sugar for Lady Alexandria. Thorin would you like some tea?"

"If it's quick, we have to leave soon." remarked Thorin.

"Patience Thorin, Lady Alexandria has to finish her breakfast. Here you are."

Gandalf handed Thorin his cup of tea. Looking at my breakfast, I wondered what jam this was, I tentatively took hold of one slice of toast and placed it on another, making myself a toasted sandwich. Taking a bite, I realised it was plum jam and it was delicious.

"It looks like Mr Boggins won't come," the blonde dwarf said, now looking at Thorin. "Do you think it was a waste of time coming here?"

Gandalf gently hands me the cup of tea he made for me and I took a sip, before placing it on a coaster on a little table.

"Thank you," I said to Gandalf, who smiled in acknowledgement. "Um, who is Mr Boggins?"

"The hobbit." replied a dwarf with a hat on.

"Is there two of them then, I thought that came later." I mutter to myself, thinking of Frodo Baggins.

"What do you mean?" asked Gandalf, watching me with a strange glint in his eyes.

_'Shit, my mouth is always my undoing!'_ I thought to myself _'How will I get out of this without revealing the future.'_

"I thought Bilbo lived alone. I didn't realise he had his family over as well." I lied, hoping I was convincing enough.

"As far as I'm aware Lady Alexandria, Bilbo Baggins lives alone in this house. It appears that there is confusion to his surname," Gandalf gave a dark haired dwarf with stubble around his face, a stern look "It is not Mr Boggins, it is Mr Baggins."

"Does it matter?" The same dwarf Gandalf was looking at asked "It does indeed suggest he is not coming."

Despite myself, I chuckled, I knew otherwise. I wasn't going to let them know. Changing the timeline could alter key events. Things had to happen as the author wrote. I nibbled on my toasted sandwich and remembered what my conversation with the Doctor was.

_"And where do you think those stories came from, hmmm?"_

_"From his own imagination!" _

_"Wrong, from Bilbo and Frodo's diaries."_

What did he mean by that? All this time I had thought 'J.R.R. Tolkin' was the brains behind the stories of Middle-earth. The way the Doctor was speaking, it sounded like 'Tolkin' personally knew Bilbo and Frodo and me being here, has already altered things and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

I was very confused, but there was nothing I could do about it. That is, if I saw the strange Doctor again.

"My lady." I looked to the source of the voice and saw the dark haired dwarf heading towards me.

"Please drop the title, Alexandria, Alex or Lexi will do." I explained to him.

"Kili at your service," he then bowed and a small smile appeared on my face "Tonight, I shall teach you how to use a bow and arrow and then my brother here Fili," Kili gently punched his brother on the arm "will teach you how to handle a sword and to defend yourself."

I watched them both and knew instintly, these two were the practical jokers.

"Can hardly wait." I remark, finishing my sandwich.

A white haired dwarf draws near me holding out something.

"This is a contract, It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." said Balin, handing over the long contract.

As I read what was on there, I felt every eye on me, glancing up I saw them avert their gaze and only Gandalf carried on watching me.

"What is it?" I asked not understanding "Am I reading this the wrong way round or-,"

"We were just wondering if you will faint!" The dwarf wearing the hat said.

Furrowing my brows, I give him a quizzical look.

"When the hobbit read through what your reading, he fainted."

"Why on earth would I faint?" I asked him.

"Because of the dragon!" he replied, watching me with a dead pan look on his face.

Of course, I remember now, this was the prequel to 'The Lord Of The Rings Trilogy.' This was Bilbo's real adventure as the dwarves official burglar. It was up to him to sneak past the dragon Smaug. If I remembered correctly, this dragon could speak english as well.

"Well I'll cross that bridge when I get to it," I reply to everyone "I don't faint!"

"Positive thinking," grinned Gandalf "That's what I like to hear!"

I carried on reading, this time, taking no notice of the many eyes watching me as I read quietly. The white haired dwarf handed me a quill, once I read everything and I sighed before signing my name on the end of the contract.

"Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield," he smiled warmly at me "I'm Balin at your service."

He too bowed and I realised this was their custom.

"Alexandria." I replied.

"Right, now that everything is taken care of," began Thorin "can we please get a move on?"

With that, everyone except for me, started packing their belongings. I did notice Thorin write something down however and then left it on the table along with another contract, before walking out of Bilbo's home.

Getting up I realised I still had his cloak. Grabbing my bag I quickly ran after him.

"I believe this is yours." I say to him.

Thorin turns around and I hand over his cloak.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." I reply, gracing him with a small smile.

Thorin grumbled about something that I couldn't quite catch and I just stare at him oddly.

"I said, we haven't many ponies so you better share with one of us!"

"Already taken care of Uncle." said Fili and before I could object he grabbed me and put me on his pony before getting on himself, behind me.

I was mortified.

"Hmm," exclaimed Thorin walking of towards his own pony "Let's get a move on."

"Hold tight Lexi." Fili whispered in my ear tickling my earlobe with his beard.

I felt him place an arm around my waist before making a cute noise with his throat causing the pony to move.

"Shouldn't we be waiting for Bilbo?" I asked innocently.

"I don't think he'll come Lexi." replied Fili.

I knew otherwise and by the look on Gandalf's face, he did as well. Glancing at Thorin however, I saw the way he frowned when Bilbo's name was mentioned. Just what was his problem? You should never judge anyone and yet Thorin clearly is.

"Let's put a wager on and see if our burglar does come or not," grinned Kili riding up to us "I say he won't come. What about you Fee?"

"Well now I'll have to say the opposite to what you said," replied Fili "I say he'll come. What about you Lexi?"

"Of course Bilbo will come, its in his nature." I reply.

"Your saying Master Boggins will turn up?" smiled Kili.

"Master Baggins," I chuckled "yes I do think he'll appear very soon! I haven't got any coins on me though."

"Well, if he doesn't come, I'll have that bracelet on your left wrist."

I shook my head.

"No, this is all I have left of Maddie. I can't allow that sorry."

The air suddenly felt weird around me. I barely noticed Kili watch me with concern.

"I didn't mean to upset you." said Kili, gently.

"It's okay, it's just this bracelet is the only link I have left of her," I admitted to him before glancing up "but if I lose, I could make you one, if you like."

"You make jewellery?" asked Kili, with a smile on his face.

I nodded my head.

"Yes, both Maddie and I used to make and sell our jewellery before things changed."

"I am curious of this bracelet now," grinned Kili "No offence but, I hope you lose so I can get a bracelet of you." winked Kili.

"Sure, if you win, I'll make you one." I reply.

Suddenly I heard a shout and I turned slighly and saw a running hobbit run up to us.

"Wait! Wait!" shouted Bilbo.

I smiled as Bilbo run towards Balin, holding out his contract. Everyone stops riding their ponies and horse.

"I signed it!" puffed Bilbo, trying to get his breath back.

He hands the contact over to Balin who takes it of him. I smile at the scene as I watch Bilbo wait patiently to what will happen next. I took no notice of Fili who was watching me with his own smile on his face.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshild." grinned Balin.

Turning my attention back at the front, I noticed Thorin's face and he did not look at all happy with these turn of events.

"Give him a pony." said Thorin.

_'How come Bilbo can ride a pony, but I can't?' _I thought to myself with raised eyebrows _'Am I that untrustworthy?'_

"No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I-I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-WAGH!" wailed Bilbo.

I turn my head and saw him being lifted up in the air by Fili and Kili, before placing him on a nearby pony.

"Come on Nori, pay up. Go on." said a dwarf I had yet to acknowledge.

Money bag are being thrown and caught by many hands. I laugh at the way it is done. They catch the money without even glancing at it. This must be a regular occurrence, I realised.

For a while, everything had quieted down, that was until Bilbo sneezed.

"Ohhh. All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction!" remarked Bilbo.

He then went about searching his pockets for something.

"No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around." said a shocked Bilbo.

Of course, everyone does stops and they all stare at Bilbo, who is frantically still searching his pockets for whatever reason.

"What on earth is the matter?" asked Gandalf.

"I forgot my handkerchief." confessed Bilbo.

Despite myself I smile at that as I saw the dwarf with the hat on his head tear of a piece of clothing.

"Here! Use this." he replied and he threw his piece of clothing at Bilbo.

Bilbo caught it and stares at it in disgust. The look he gave the cloth made me start laughing and was surprised that others started laughing with me.

"You have a nice laugh." whispered Fili.

"Thank you," I whisper back "So do you."

Unbeknown to me, Fili had a smile on his face.

"Let's get a move on." said Thorin glaring at Bilbo once more, before setting of once more.

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you, the world is ahead." I heard Gandalf say to Bilbo.

What he said was true but my thoughts returned to Maddie again. Just where was she? I only hoped that Doctor would find her and bring her to safely. I knew danger was heading towards these dwarves and for the first time since being kidnapped here, I was getting a little scared.


	3. Chapter 3 Trying To Fit In

Trying To Fit In

We had stoped traveling as the night was drawing in. Bombur was busy preparing the meal, while the dwarf with the hat (Bofur I think that is his name) and Ori were searching for logs for the campfire.

I watch Bilbo walk nervously around the camp, watching everything that makes a noise. I knew exactly what he was feeling. I wasn't much into camping outside, hearing strange noises in the night time had always sounded eerie. In the still of the night, noise can sound ten times louder than in daylight and your left to wonder what the hell that noise was to begin with!

As I continue watching Bilbo, I take in his appearance. He has a mop of brown curly hair, a deep red jacket, a green waist jacket, a white shirt on underneath. He had dark trousers. I could not believe that I was seeing a real life hobbit. He was completely adorable.

Slowly I walked towards him as I knew staring at him is rather rude. As I approched him, Bilbo was muttering to himself and I smiled at him.

"You really remind me of my friend." I say to him. "My friend mutters to herself when she's trying to find the answer to lifes little mysteries."

The hobbit turned around and watched me with startled grey eyes.

"I-I'm sorry if I frightened you." I whisper.

"No, no no no, I was not expecting anyone to t-talk to me."

I knit my brows together.

"Why ever not?" I really did not understand this "You have as much right to speak as anyone else here. Don't let anyone demerit you, for who you are!"

"I er well that's true, hmm," Bilbo was searching my face "I er I don't think we've met, did you come later on?"

"You could say that," I chuckled, running my fingers through my chestnut hair. "I was more or less kidnapped by-,"

"The dwarves kidnapped you!" exclaimed Bilbo.

His eyes were looking at every dwarf in the camp with horror on his face. I saw Thorin glare right back at him, which would have be funny, if Bilbo wasn't looking troubled.

"No, you have got it all wrong." I tried reasoning with him.

_'Oh god, why do I always make a mess of things?' _

"Whose got what wrong?" asked Kili, walking up to me.

I took no notice of Kili, I was watching Bilbo.

"The Doctor took me from where I was originally and placed me here. The dwarves have nothing to do with it."

I nearly laughed at the way Bilbo was watching me. I could see at once he was trying to work what I had said in his mind. If it was confusing for a hobbit, what was it doing to me and everyone else?

_'Great now everyone else is heading towards us.' _I thought to myself, rolling my green eyes.

I return my attention back on Bilbo Baggins, who was watching me back with a expectant look on his face. I knew I had to explain myself a little, to clear the air.

"You see I really come from London, another planet!"

_'Did I just say that out loud?'_

"London is on Earth, there is no Middle-earth just Earth," I frown remembering my search "I was in the city of London searching for Maddie, my best friend."

I then explain my two month search before being pulled into a flying box with the most strangest man I have ever come across.

"Now I am here!" I concluded, waving my arms in the air.

"Where is this Doctor now?" asked Bilbo, still looking confused.

"His around Master Baggins," replied Gandalf before I could "He did not kidnap you Alexandria."

"If you say so!" I huffed, catching Fili's small smirk "His probably kidnapping another poor soul and dumping them in a 'Harry Potter' novel."

"I do not understand," Balin asked "Who is Harry Potter?"

"His a character from a book, back on Earth," I reply automatically "Very popular as well, they even turned the whole book series into films."

The looks I received was priceless but I shut up about 'Harry Potter' before making more of a fool of myself.

"What is a film!" asked Nori "Can you eat it?"

"What? I cry out "How can you eat a film?"I was astounded "Anyway, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Master Baggins." I smiled brighly at him, changing the subject to the original matter at hand.

"Y-Yes and to you to Miss Alexandria," Bilbo replied slightly blushing "But please call me Bilbo."

I nod my head.

"Drop the title for me too, Alexandria, Alex or Lexi will do."

Sudden movement to my right, caused me to look at the returning figures of Bofur and Ori. They were holding a lot of logs in their arms.

"Let's start your bow and arrow training." said Kili, grinning at me.

"I'm sorry!" I flustered, not understanding.

"Uncle told Fili and I to teach you on how to defend yourself."

Realisation dawned on me and I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Now?" seeing him nod "What about dinner, supper, whatever you call it here?"

"The stew will still be here when we return," smirked Kili "After you ate your stew, Fili will teach you the basics of how to use a sword."

I watch him, thinking he was joking, the look he gave me told me otherwise. I had never used any weapon in my entire life and I was a little miffed that I should start now. Kili walked away from me and I begrudgingly followed him.

_'Lamb to the slaughter!'_ I thought rather glumly.

I followed Kili to a clearing and he turned around and handed me a bow. It was completely made of wood and looked simple as one expects. I watch him place an arrow in his own bow and I copy him.

"See that tree over there?" said Kili.

I look to where he was pointing and frowned.

"Which one, there are several?" I point out.

"The middle one!" replied Kili and he aimed his arrow towards the tree "The first thing you need to use are your eyes. You see if the enemy was slowly heading towards you, you should be able to judge the distance, between the enemy and yourself."

I listen intently, I never interrupted him.

"Are you left or right handed?"

"Left!" I reply, not really understanding where this was going.

"Right, okay," began Kili watching me now "Place your bow in your right hand and when your ready, pull the bowstring back, using your left hand."

I quickly switched around as he suggested, waiting to go on to the next step.

"Now your body should be at an angle to your enemy, which today will be a tree," chuckled Kili, causing me to smile back at him "Imagine a line between you and the target, as this would help you to concentrate at the task at hand. Now get ready to fire."

I watch his posture and mirror him as he aims at the unsuspecting tree.

"Stand upright, don't slouch. Just be comfortable with your muscles, as they will be used to pull the arrow to the anchor point. Use your fingers to lighty hold the arrow on the string. Now hold the bow outwards towards the tree."

I do as he suggested.

"That's good," grinned Kili "Right watch me, as I focus and let go of my arrow."

I watch him close one eye and release the arrow from its confinement. The arrow hit the poor tree a few seconds later. Kili then turns to me with a smile and I knew I had to get this over with.

Remembering what he told me, I sighed and postioned my body, looking at the tree. I knew I was no Robin Hood but if you don't try something new, how will you learn? I focus then release the arrow.

It missed the tree. Surprisingly Kili never laughed or snickered at my crap aim.

"Well, that was shit!" I remarked with a nervous laugh.

"I disagree," replied Kili and I watch him cautiously "You did everything correctly, you just let go to soon. In time, you will get the hang of it."

For a while, we repeat what we were doing until we both hear footsteps behind us. I release the arrow again and sigh, still I miss the tree. I swear the tree is moving away from me, when it's my turn.

"How's she doing?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turn around and saw Fili heading towards us with two bowls in his hands.

"I am rather rubbish at it," I scorned "the tree is moving away from me!"

Kili chuckled and accepted his bowl that Fili hands over, before walking towards me, offering the bowl for me, which I gratefully took. Taking the spoon, I started tucking in to the stew and was pleasantly surprised it was very tasty.

"Alexandria, you are not rubbish," said Kili with his mouth full "You just keep letting go to soon. You will get there, I promise."

"Well, you can have a reprieve," informed Fili, picking up many arrows that had refused to go on the tree "after you've eaten that, it's sword training."

"Oh god!" I mutter under my breath.

"Relax," said Fili sensing my discomfort "I'll be easy on you."

Being here in Middle-earth was a very strange experience for me. I kept expecting to wake up any minute now and when I had first arrived here with _that _Doctor, I pinched myself, willing myself to wake up.

Here I was however, with a company of dwarves that were on their way to reclaim their home. It had been ages since I had read the book 'The Hobbit' but I knew there was a massive battle right at the end and I clearly remember that I did not like the ending. I had thought it was a little anti-climax for my liking.

Finishing of my meal, I place it on the ground knowing Fili would soon teach me how to use a sword. While I waited, I absentmindedly place my hand on my bracelet thinking of Maddie's disappearance.

_'I really hope you are safe!'_ I thought to myself, sighing.

"I'm sure you will find your friend Alexandria."

I glance up and saw both brothers watching me with concern on their faces.

"I hope so." I whispered.

Well that Doctor did say she was somewhere in this world so I force myself with the knowledge that he will find her and keep her safe. Looking at Fili, who was playfully shoving Kili with his arm for whatever reason I said,

"I suppose I have to sword fight you now!"

"No not tonight!" came a voice behind me.

I spun around and saw Thorin with his armed crossed around his middle. I wondered how long he had been standing there.

"We're leaving at first light, your training with Fili will have to be tomorrow night instead!" Thorin looked at each of us both turning around "Get some sleep."

Rolling my eyes, I turned round and picked up the bowl before following Thorin, back at the camp. Not noticing the frown on Fili's face.

o0o

Gandalf had kindly lent me a bedroll and a blanket and I placed it a little further away from the others. It would take me time to get used to my new surrounding and new companions. I was used to being on my own.

Using my bag as a pillow, I settled down when I heard a strange scream. I opened my eyes, wondering if my mind was playing tricks on me.

"What was that?" I heard Bilbo say.

I was relieved that I hadn't imagined that noise but mortified that something out there could make that awful racket. I sat up and listened in quietly.

"Orcs," replied Kili.

I was about to ask what an Orc was when another scream was heard. It sounded very close by.

"Orcs?" asked Bilbo, sounding alarmed now.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." said Fili.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood." smirked Kili then found this funny and laughed alongside his brother Fili.

What they both said struck a cord with me and I knew I was about to be sick. I quickly got up and ran in the forest and threw up. I didn't hear someone approch me. When I knew my stomach was going back to normal, I willed myself to stand up straight but it was proving difficult.

I felt really disorientated and I was shaking like a leaf. A hand steadies me as I nearly stumbled. I glance up and saw Thorin looking worried for me.

_'This is really embarrassing!'_ I thought.

"Here eat this Alexandria." said Gandalf handing me a weird looking leaf.

At first I just stare at this leaf. It looked like a mint leaf, it did not smell like a mint. In fact, it did not smell at all. I knew Thorin and Gandalf were watching me but I didn't acknowlede them. I placed the leaf in my mouth, still feeling sick, I somehow managed to chew and swallow the leaf.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Thorin picking me up and walking back to the camp.

I was barely listening. I had a hard time keeping my eyes open. Whether this had anything to do with the leaf I do not know. Before I fell asleep I vaguely heard Gandalf say.

"Her past!"

~~Thorin's POV~~

While Balin was explaining the Battle of Azanulbizar, I had noticed Alexandria was missing from the camp. I was not amused and went in search for her. When I found her being sick, all thoughts to what I was about to say to her disappered.

She tried getting up and nearly fell over. I quickly went over to her and held her. I heard rustling and turned around and saw Gandalf there.

"Here eat this Alexandria." said Gandalf handing over his herbs that he thinks we don't know about and hands it over to her.

I watch as she just stares at the leaf and smells it. At first I thought she would not eat it but I was relieved when she ate it.

"What's the matter with her?" I ask Gandalf, while I picked her up.

Gandalf and I head back to the camp and I see that Alexandria is now asleep.

"Her past!" replied Gandalf somberly.

When we head back to the camp, everyone was standing up and I momentarily stopped walking.

"Is she alright?" asked Bilbo looking worried.

"She will be." smiled Gandalf.

"Why did Alexandria walk of?" asked Kili watching her with concern.

"Stop crowding her!" I exclaimed "I will look after her. Now go and get some sleep."

Everyone leaves except Fili who was watching Alexandria with worry etched on his face.

"Get some sleep Fili," I say to him "We will be leaving early tomorrow morning."

"In all due respect Uncle, I would rather keep an eye on her as well!"

I arch my eyebrow but don't say anything as I carried her to her bedroll. Why was her bedroll away from the others? I'll let that slide for now but from tomorrow night, she will sleep nearer all of us.

I gently place her on her bed and placed the blanet over her. Sighing, I glance at Fili who had grabbed his belongings and was now placing his own bedroll next to her. I groaned and decided to leave them alone. I knew Fili would look out for our new companion. Just as he always looks out for Kili.

o0o

~~Lexi's POV~~

I woke up when the ray of the sun had hit my face, groaning I turn over, surprised to feel an arm around me. My eyes snapped open and I turn my face and saw a sleeping Fili, right next to me.

I knew I was blushing as I somehow managed to lift his arm without waking him up. I quickly got up, without glancing back, I walked to where the ponies where and stroked one.

"Why do you sleep away from the others?"

I jump, I had thought everyone was out for the count. I turn my face and saw Gandalf standing behind me, leaning on his staff.

"I don't like being in a crowded place," I admitted to him "I'm used to being in my own space!"

"You will have to get used to being with us child," said Gandalf "Staying together strengthens the group."

I knew Gandalf was right, but I was used to being on my own. It was going to take time to fit in with everyone else here.

"Do not be afraid of change Alexandria. In time, you and The Company here will get along. Of that I am certain. In fact it has already started." chuckled Gandalf, walking of.

"What's so funny?" I asked after him but his laughter was my reply and woke many others up.

I turn my head back to the pony, gently stroking her forehead. This time I did hear footsteps but I try not to take any notice of my surroundings.

"How are you feeling now Lexi?"

"Better than I was, thanks!"

"Glad to hear that Lady Alexandria, you gave us quite a scare when you ran away from us." said Balin.

"I'm sorry," I reply, deciding to turn around and saw both Fili and Balin opposite me "I felt unwell!"

Which was kind of true, thanks to Kili's little outburst. It brought up painful memories that I wanted to bury and never remember again. When Kili said that remark, I remembered clearly, when my mother had had one to many drinks and smashed my face in a glass door.

There was blood everywhere and one of my mother's boyfriend had to take me to the hospital. Fifteen Stitches I had to have. Thankfully the scar is not noticable, unless I show it to others but I never do. No, I would rather forget those awful times, thank you very much.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Alexandria." said Gandalf "Everyone gets ill from time to time. It is good to see that you have colour in your cheeks though."

"Naw," grinned Kili "She's blushing as I saw her push Fee's arm away from her. I hope Ori drew that!"

"I didn't!" I heard Ori say "But I will if you describe what happened!"

I heard Kili and a few others laugh at my expense. I frown and brush past Balin and sat next to Bilbo who smiled and offered me breakfast. I smile back and accept it. All the while I still felt my cheeks go red when I catch Fili glance at me from time to time.


	4. Chapter 4 Searching For Answers

Searching For Answers

After I'd eaten my breakfast, I unfastened the buckle of my bag and opened it up, I was in search of a hairbrush. I would have changed my clothes too but, I had the feeling we would be leaving soon. I don't think Thorin would be impressed if I just walked away from the group, while I changed my clothes. No, I would change later.

In the end, I had to take out everything as my brush had decided to sink right at the bottom of the bag. I groan inwardly as I very carefully took my tins out of my bag, careful not to damage them and started rummaging in my bag. I knew it was going to be one of those days.

~~Fili's POV~~

I find myself smiling as I watch Lexi take out her possessions from her bag, as she searches for something. Ever since she arrived with that strange man, I find I can't take my eyes of her. Not only is she a beauty, there was something about her that made me want to reach out to her.

Her green eyes had seen a lot of strife and I wanted to be the one to reassure her that not everything out there was bad. She pulled out several items of her clothing and neatly placed them beside her, before she resumed looking for whatever she was seaching for.

"Well this is very amusing," laughed Kili "You've taken a quite shine on Alexandria, haven't you dear brother?"

I look at the the ground, not saying a word.

"Your so transparent Fee," carried on Kili "You more or less grabbed her yesterday morning as you placed her on Minty. Then you appear from nowhere when I taught her how to use a bow.

I roll my eyes.

"The food would have gotten cold. You were taking forever to come back," I point out, now watching my brother "We all know you hate cold food!"

"Then later when Uncle was holding her in his arms when Alexandria was unwell, you were all protective of her," smirked Kili "Admit it Fee, you like her."

I knew he would keep this up all day unless I stopped him. Sighing, I return my attention back on Lexi when I heard her cry out.

"Gotcha!"

She had a smile on her face as she stares at her hairbrush in her right hand. Lexi starts putting her clothes and other items back in her bag, while she keeps an eye on her brush.

"Alright, I admit it, I like her."

Kili's laugh was his answer and I rolled my eyes once more.

"There is something about her that I just can't explain," I shoved Kili when his laughter was causing others to stare at us including Lexi "It's not funny Kili."

Uncle came up to us with a quizzical look on his face.

"Have you both eaten?" asked Thorin, I nodded but Kili shook his head. "Eat something Kili while Fili here can teach Alexandria how to defend herself."

I ignored Kili's snorting as I watch Uncle with surprise etched on my face.

"She needs to learn and take Master Baggins with you too, he needs to defend himself as well. You have half hour."

~~Lexi's POV~~

I rearrange my clothing in my bag, making sure I will not lose anything that is important to me. I find Maddie's necklace and I opened up my beads tin before placing her necklace in there, for safe keeping. I then placed my clothes over my tins, before I refastened my bag.

"You certainly have a lot of clothes." chuckled Bilbo who had been watching me.

"Yes well, I have to be presentable," I smiled at Bilbo "Every morning, back in London, I had my own little market stall. You see I make jewellery and I sell them. I needed the money for my search for Maddie and new clothes and beads, chains etc, etc-," I trail of, thinking of Maddie.

"You have no idea where your friend is?" asked Bilbo, gently.

Sighing, I took my brush and quickly brushed my hair, before securing my hair in a ponytail.

"That Doctor claims she is in this world now. For his sake I hope he is right and that she is safe and sound."

"Um, are you ready for your sword practice?" asked Fili walking up to Bilbo and I.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Bilbo and I stifle out a laugh at the way he was looking at Fili.

"You need to defend yourself Master Baggins," my eyes went on Thorin who was watching us from the other side of the camp. "Lexi will be with you, she needs to learn the basics as well."

I raised my eyebrows. I remember Thorin mention I was to be taught tonight. What had changed?

"I don't know a thing about sword fighting." exclaimed Bilbo.

Bilbo clearly looked very uncomfortable with these new turn of events. Grabbing onto my bag as I place my hairbrush in the side pocket, I turned to Bilbo and smiled.

"I'm new to this too Bilbo, but I'm sure Fili will be patient with us. Won't you?"

I glance at Fili, slightly surprised he was watching me.

"Yes of course."

Taking no notice of Kili who was snickering again, Bilbo and I both followed Fili to where I was last night.

o0o

~~The Doctor's POV~~

Steping out of my Tardis, I look around at my surroundings and I realised I am in the main hall to who I was searching for. I slowly climbed the stairway and bowed my head in respect to King Thranduil and his son Prince Legolas.

There sat King Thranduil watching me intently. He slowly got up and walked towards me.

"King Thranduil we meet again." I said to him, gracing him with a smile.

"Indeed!" replied Thranduil in a bored tone.

Thranduil was very different to Lord Elrond. When I had first met him, he did not trust me and interrogated me as to what I was. I knew I had to tell him the truth, I had this feeling he knows when a lie comes out.

When I explained who I was, that I was the last 'Time Lord' from Gallifrey I remembered Thranduil relax his body and more or less welcomed me to his realm. Now here I was again, seeking out answers regarding Alexandria's friend and other matters too!

"Is there a reason why you are in my realm, Doctor?" asked Thranduil, watching me intently.

"You could say that," I reply "I was wondering if you had any visitors here recently?"

Thranduil's raised his eyebrows.

"Several visitors have come here Doctor," Thranduil tilts his head slightly "That is not the real reason you are here, just what are you up to?"

I sighed

_'Well here goes nothing!'_ I thought.

"A young lady is somewhere in Middle-earth. She was taken from her own world," I began, noticing Legolas stand beside Thranduil now "I was hoping you had any knowledge to where her whereabouts were!"

Thranduil watched me without saying anything. I really hated when he did this. He had this nack that told me he knew everything about you just by his staring.

"What does this lady look like?" asked Thranduil finally.

I went in my pocket and took out a photo of Madeline. I glance down at it and saw Alexandria and Madeline smiling back at me. In this photo, Madeline had her red hair tied in a side braid and was wearing a pink summer dress, while Alexandria was wearing a yellow dress. Both had their arm around each other and even I knew these two were best friends.

I handed over the photo to Thranduil who looked at the photo and I saw him frown and look up at me.

"Which lady are you searching for?"

"Oh, sorry about that," I reply with a nervous laugh "The red head is the one that is missing, Her name is Madeline Heartly and she has been missing for two months now. Though," I ran my fingers through my hair realising something "it could be much longer being here."

Thranduil continued watching me.

"Time goes by differently in each world." I concluded.

"Does it indeed?" asked Thranduil looking down at the photo "Whose the other lady?"

"Ah, that's Alexandria Fairfax. She's currently traveling with Gandalf as I speak."

There was a reason I left out Alexandria's other companions out. I knew Thranduil and Thorin did not see eye to eye but it was not my place to inform him that she was also traveling with thirteen dwarves and a hobbit. I only hoped Thranduil would not see through my little white lie.

"Gandalf you say, is this lady aware that her friend is missing?"

"Oh yes, she knows, but I told her to stay with Gandalf. He'll take care of her."

"I have not seen this lady before Doctor," said Thranduil, handing over the photo that Gandalf had given me at the start of this strange journey "Is she important to you?"

I quickly explain who Alexandria was and how I took her out of London as she was being followed by a still unknown assailant. Noticing Thranduil's startled expression I add,

"Alexandria is now in safe hands. No danger will come to her." I finish off.

"If this strange lady enters my realm Doctor," Thranduil stepped closer to me "I'll welcome her as a guest. Does that seem fair to you?"

"Y-Yes that seems fair," I replied "She may be a little apprehensive upon meeting newcomers."

"Do you think I will hurt her?"

The look Thranduil gave me actually sent chills down my spine.

"No, no, not at all, it's just she could be very scared and would not know if you are friend or foe."

I could see Thranduil think this through before saying,

"If this lady arrives here, she will soon realise we are not the enemy here. I'll have my guards search for a red haired human lady in my forest."

Thranduil then turned and faced Legolas.

"Perhaps you and Tauriel can also keep an eye on this lady when you patrol our land!"

Legolas nodded his head.

"Of course Adar, I'll be happy to be of assisitance."

I was relieved on these turn of events. The sooner Madeline was found, the sooner I could get the answers to what those assailants were. I hope all was well with Alexandria and her companions.

o0o

~~Lexi's POV~~

While Bilbo sat on the ground watching Fili explain how to handle the sword the correct way, I watched his movement with the sword. Again I knew I would only embarrass myself with my attempts of blocking a sword attack.

Surprisingly however, Fili was very patient with me. Like his brother he never got angry when I missed my aim and accidently wacked his side.

"I am so sorry."

"I hope your not going to apologise to your enemy Lexi," remarked Fili with a crooked smile "I don't think they would appreciate that with a sword embedded in their gut!"

"Charming." remarked Bilbo shaking his head in disgust.

"I don't even know what these enemies will look like!" I point out to Fili as I watch his sword movements.

"Oh you will," replied Fili, getting ready to attack "You heard those noises last night, Orcs are not to be triffled with."

I finched, remembering my own little problem of buried memories reemerging to the core of my mind last night.

"Are you alright Lexi."

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied, trying to shake of my past.

~~Fili's POV~~

I knew Lexi was lying, it was written all over her face. Lowering my sword, I stepped closer to her. taking no notice of Master Baggins.

"No your not, maybe I should have kept my thoughts to myself!"

"No, I did say I had no idea who the enemies were around here. Completely my fault!"

I watch Lexi carefully. I saw how she tried to act cheeful around me but I could see right through her facade. There was something I wanted to ask her. Last night while she was recovering, I had noticed a strange tattoo on her left wrist. I was curious as to what the tatoo said and meant.

"Lexi, may I ask you a question?"

Lexi looked at me and nodded.

"Your tattoo is strange, though the words make no sense to me."

Lexi glanced down to her wrist and smiled.

"_Nosce te ipsum." _replied Lexi, tracing her thumb over the wording on her wrist.

"What does that mean?" I asked her, noticing Bilbo walk towards us.

"It's Latin and it means 'Know Thyself'. "

I gently took her wrist, startling her. My eyes stayed on Lexi's tattoo. I traced the outline of her tattoo before asking,

"Did it hurt?"

"The tattoo!" Lexi replied, I nodded "It did at first, but after a while you kinda get used to the pain."

It was the way she said _'pain' _that made me arch my eyebrows and I was about to ask her about that when Bofur came running up to us.

"We're getting ready to leave. So you will have to do your training..." Bofur starts smirking "or holding hands, later!"

I heard Lexi groan.

"I was showing Fili and Bilbo my tattoo!"

"Is that what they call it in your world," laughed Bofur "From my angle it looks like your holding hands."

Turning her attention back on me, she whispered,

"Is he always like this?"

I smile at her.

"His not as bad as Kili," I reply glancing at Bofur and Bilbo walking back to camp "but Bofur loves to joke around."

"Are you both coming," shouted Bofur "Or are you stuck? Shall I get Thorin?"

That got us to move and I was surprised to hear Lexi laugh as she retrieved her bag.

"You lot are zany!" she remarked shaking her head in amusement "Long may it continue."

Yes, there was definitely a spark growing in my heart and I only hoped she would feel the same about me.

o0o

~~Lexi's POV~~

I knew my good mood would disappear sometime today, the weather was the cause of it. Just like London, it was pouring with rain. I was thankful I had worn my leather jacket today. At least it was waterproof. My heart went out to Bilbo however, he really was soaked through.

Again I was riding with Fili and I had seen Kili give strange glances at the pair of us. I had no idea what that was about and in fairness, I didn't really care at present. I was more concerned about Bilbo. I was thankful my bag was in my hands and I unfastened my bag and looked for my spare coat.

"Ah found it!"

"Found what?" asked Fili.

"My spare coat," I reply "Um could you ride up to Bilbo for a second?"

Without saying a word, Fili rode up besides Bilbo.

"Bilbo!" I called out to him, Bilbo turned his head and I threw my coat over to him "It will keep you warm."

"But this is yours!" exclaimed Bilbo.

"Your point!"

Bilbo looked at my raincoat and a smile spread out on his face.

"Thank you Lexi. I'll give this back to you when we reach our next stop."

"Hold on to it, Bilbo," I reply "you never know when we'll get caught in bad weather again."

I watched Bilbo put my coat on. It was a little big on him but it should keep him warm in this weather.

"Here, Mr Gandalf, cant you do something about this deluge?" asked Dori.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." remarked Gandalf.

"Are there any?" queried Bilbo, buttoning up my coat around him.

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards, you know, I've quite forgotten their names." exclaimed Gandalf.

I shivered when I heard the name of Saruman. I knew in the 'Lord Of The Rings Trilogy', he was not to be trusted at all. I felt Fili hold onto me tighter without saying a word, but thought nothing of it.

"And who is the fifth?" asked Bilbo once more.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." replied Gandalf.

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?"

When Bilbo said that, I smirked and heard the company around me start laughing. I could tell that Gandalf was not impressed, as he turned his head and glared at Bilbo, before returning his attention back in front.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world." replied Gandalf.

I wondered what this Radagast fellow was really like. I hope he was nothing like Saruman the White.

o0o

~~The Doctor's POV~~

I knew I was still in Mirkwood the air really smelt stale around here. I carried on walking and I spotted a strange sight indeed. All around me are dead animals lying on the ground. I was about to inspect one when a hand stopped me.

I spun around and grinned.

"Radagast!"

"You mustn't touch that, there is something vile in the air. Though I have no idea what that is, as of yet!" exclaimed Radagast.

I say nothing as I watch Radagast look around the forest with a worried expression on his face. He then whistles and I see two birds fly towards him. Radagast takes his hat of and I look on as the two birds fly into a nest on his head, before placing his hat back on.

_'Now I have seen everything.'_ I thought to myself.

"Radagast, you haven't seen anything," I hesitated before continuing "strange around here, have you?"

"Just the dying animals and plants. I fear this means something," Radagast looks at the dead animals "Something I have missed, but what?"

Radagast spots a hedgehog on the ground and runs up to it.

"Oh no! Sebastian! Good gracious!" cried out Radagast.

I didn't like any animal getting ill or killed and judging by the little hedgehog, I'd say he was poisoned by something or other. I ran with Radagast through the forest, noticing the air was very stale now. I entered his house and I watch him trying to revive the little guy with various medicinal and magical techniques, which wasn't working.

"Move back! Give him some air, for goodness sake!"

Radagast gently placed Sebastian on the table and I could hear the little hedgehog cry out in pain. I had a feeling all this was connected to the Necromancer, but I couldn't say that out loud, until everyone was aware that he was back.

"I don't understand why it's not working, it's not as if it's witchcraft-," trailed of Radagast, catching my gaze. "Witchcraft. But it is. A dark and powerful magic."

_'Ah, so he is aware that something dangerous is lurking nearby,' _I thought somberly _'That's good to hear.'_

We both hear a noise and I glance upwards and saw giant spiders trying to get inside. I try using my Sonic Screwdriver on Radagast's windows and try and shield the windows from the advancing spiders, but to no avail. My Sonic Screwdriver would never work against wood.

I frown but quickly helped Radagast move a bench against the door and wedge it in place, stopping the spiders from entering that way. I heard a noise and realised the little hedgehog had died.

Radagast picks up his little friend and looks remorseful and then snaps out of it as he walks over to his staff and pulls out a blue stone that was sitting on top of his staff. He then starts saying a spell, while holding onto the blue stone to Sebastian's nose.

"_Lerya laman naiquentallo_, (Free the animal from the curse,)" I heard him say "_Sí a hlare_ _ómaquettar_, (Now hear words of my voice,) _Na coilerya en_-_vinyanta_, (Be its life renewed.) _Sí a hlare ómaquettar_. _Na coilerya en_-_vinyanta_."

The noise the giant spiders were making, caused me to look up. The spiders were trying to come through the thatched roof. The whole room was getting dark and I knew this was Radagast that was causing this. I look at him and saw that he was now in a trance. The hedgehog had something come out of its body.

It was a dark shadow and it was slowly working its way out of the poor animal and into the blue stone. As soon as all the dark entity was out of Sebastian, the hedgehog, gasped and I knew Radagast had just saved his little friend.

Everything around us was back to normal. The light from the sun was shinning through the window and the giant spiders had retreated back to wherever they came from, deep in Mirkwood forest.

"Where on this good earth did those foul creatures come from?" asked Radagast.

"Mirkwood!" I replied automatically.

"You are certain?"

I nodded my head.

"Yep, there was a lot of those giant spiders deep near the boulders of King Thranduil's realm."

Radagast gently placed Sebastian down where the other hedgehogs were before moving the bench and stepping outside once more. I follow him and saw another bird fly towards him and says something to Radagast about a fortess.

Yep, the wheels were finally turning, the Necromancer was preparing to fight back again. I only hoped that Madeline would be found before that happened though. I said goodbye to Radagast, knowing full well, we would meet again. I ran through the forest and found my Tardis.

Before stepping in, I glance around at the forest. Soon Thorin's company would be in this forest and I only hoped they would be prepared. This forest was no longer safe for anyone.


	5. Chapter 5 Learning To Trust

Learning To Trust

~~Lexi's POV~~

_'What an earth had happened here?'_ I thought to myself as I jumped down from the pony.

I think at one time, this was a house of some sort but looking at the house now, it looked like a bomb had hit it. Bricks were everywhere, all the windows had been smashed and all the furniture was in bits and pieces. Something terrible had happened here, I was sure of it.

"Are you alright Lexi?" asked Fili who was standing besides me.

"I'm, fine," I reply gracing him with a small smile "wish I can say the same about that house!"

I return my attention back on the house.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them!" I heard Thorin say.

This house was freaking me out a little. Seeing all the broken plates and crockery made me remember my past once more.

"A farmer and his family used to live here!" said Gandalf and I look at him in shock.

_'So something did happen here!' _I thought _'Something bad happened here, those poor people!'_

I felt someone touch my back and I turn around and saw Thorin looking back at me with concern etched on his face.

"Go with my nephews!" said Thorin, gently.

"Why?"

"Because you seen upset about this farmhouse," replied Thorin gently "Also I would like you to keep an eye on my nephews!"

I gave him a weird look.

"I'm sure they can look after them-,"

"Please?" butted in Thorin.

I knew Fili and Kili would be alright on their own so why was Thorin pleading me to tag along with his nephews?

"If that is what you want," I began not noticing the smile on both Fili and Kili's faces "I'll 'keep' an eye on your nephews!"

"Thank you." smiled Thorin, before walking of.

_'Okay, that was weird!' _

Turning around I saw the smiles on the brothers faces and I rolled my eyes before I went towards a brown pony and grabbed onto her reins.

"So, I'll follow your lead then shall I?" I ask the still grinning brothers. "What's with the soppy grins?"

"Nothing," smirked Kili "We're just relieved that Uncle seems to have taken you under his wing."

"What?" I ask as I start following Fili and Kili away from the camp.

"It's true," began Fili, walking in step with me "Uncle normally is very guarded with outsiders but with you, he seems very protective of you!"

I was stunned. I had no idea on what to say about this matter. Why would Thorin feel the need to protect me. All my life I had to look after myself. Sure, I had Maddie and her family take care of me but deep down, I had to take care of myself.

I refuse to show weakness to anyone. Maybe that was my mother's fault. What she did to me taught me not to show any emotion around her. Show her any hint of a smile or a smirk, would result in getting another beating. I had to grow up fast and I was relieved when Maddie's family took me in.

Even though I was happy living in a happy family life, I still hid my real feelings around them. Yet being here in Middle-earth, the leader Thorin Oakenshield, had somehow shattered my little bubble that held me together. How could a stranger be so protective of me? It made no sense!

~~Fili's POV~~

Maybe we should have kept quiet about Uncle's softer side, I could see the confusion and dare I say it, fear in her green eyes. Just what did that mother do to her?

"Lexi," I began "We did not mean to upset you!"

"Upset me!"

Lexi looks at me with a grin on her face.

_'You really should smile more often,'_ I thought, watching her place a piece of hair behind her ear _'Your face really lights up when you let your guard down.'_

"I'm not upset, maybe a little surprised, but not upset!"

"Why are you surprised?" I asked her.

"I'm not used to people looking out for me."

"You had your friend." I point out, leaving out her friends family as I knew she thought we had no idea about her past that Gandalf told us about!

"Yeah true but, even she doesn't know what goes on in my head!" Lexi sighed "I more or less keep things bottled up!"

I stoped Lexi from going on any further. What she just said shocked me to the core.

"Lexi, you shouldn't close yourself around people that care for you!"

"I have my reasons!" replied Lexi, sighing "I don't really like talking about myself."

The piece of hair that only moments ago was placed behind her ear, worked itself around her cheek once more and I instinctively tucked it back behind her ear, surprising her.

"Don't shut people out," I whispered "There are some who would protect you with their lives!"

"I um-," stammered Lexi and I saw her cheeks go red and I smile at that, when I realised I caused her blush.

"Ahem!"

I let go of Lexi's cheek reluctantly and turned my head and saw Kili smirk at me, then roll his eyes. He then started walking away from us, guiding the ponies to their resting place for the night. Lexi meanwhile was very quite and I return my attention back on her, watching as she suddenly bent down and pick something up.

"Um Kili, I think you dropped this!"

Kili turned around and walked back to us. I watch Lexi hand over what she found. I saw Kili glance down and I saw in her palm the runestone mother gave to him before we left for this quest.

"Thank you," said Kili smiling down at the rune, before taking it from Lexi's hand "I don't know what I'd do if I had lost this!"

"That's okay," smiled Lexi "This stone has a meaning doesn't it?"

"Aye, my mother gave this to me so that I would remember my promise!"

"And what's that?" asked Lexi, glancing at Kili's runestone.

"That I would come back to her. She worries. She thinks I'm reckless."

"Naw!" chuckled Lexi, causing me to smile at her "your not reckless Kili, a joker perhaps but not reckless."

"You think so?"

Lexi nodded, her smile disappearing once more.

"Believe me, I know reckless when I see it Kili and its not a pretty picture," she clasped Kili's hand over his runestone "Keep it safe and look after this. I can tell your mother cares for you both!"

Lexi's turned her attention to me when she said that and I saw the sadness behind her eyes. Lexi's mother should be ashamed of herself. How could her own mother hurt her? I was beginning to understand why she had tried to stay away from us. I only hoped she would learn to trust us completely.

"Aye she does, isn't that right Fee?" said Kili, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes," I reply, my blue eyes never left Lexi's "Our mother dotes on us."

"It's how it should be!"

"Lexi." I began, again noticing her look forlorn.

"Hmm!"

"I meant what I said, stop clamming up, let us in!"

"I'm not promising anything just yet but," Lexi's eyes never left mine "I shall try!"

"It's a start, right Fee!" remarked Kili smiling at Lexi.

"It is!" I agreed, softly.

A strange noise came from nowhere and we all look to the source to where the noise was coming from. I saw a blue box come from nowhere.

"Oh for gods sake," muttered Lexi frowning now "not him again!"

I burrow my brows and watch as the door slowly opens and saw a skinny man emerge from his box.

"Oh hello there," he smiled at me and Kili before catching's Lexi's frown "What are you doing deep in the forest!"

"We're about to have a teddy bears picnic!" replied Lexi sarcastically.

Both Kili and I smile at that.

"Alexandria!" warned The Doctor.

"Well, it was a stupid question," replied Lexi, stroking Blossom the pony "Have you found Maddie yet?"

"No, but I am searching, really I am," he replied "Do you know where Gandalf is?"

"I last saw him telling me about the ransacked house in that direction!" points Lexi, in the direction the camp resides in.

"No he's not there now!" said The Doctor.

"What do you mean his not there?" asked Lexi, her eyes go wide and I wondered what the matter was.

Lexi frowns then she looks around as if she's remembered something.

"Oh shit!" mumbled Lexi really looking troubled now. "Oh god I completely forgot, stay here."

"Why, what's the matter?" I shouted after her as she brushed past me.

"No time to explain," shouted Lexi "Just keep your eyes on all the ponies!"

I watch her retreating form, wondering what had changed.

"I think I can answer that!" said The Doctor and Kili and I turn and face him, waiting for him to go on.

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

That hobbit was driving me mad with his pacing. All because Gandalf had walked of in a in a thunderous mood. There was no way me and my kin would ever go near an Elf realm. I despised them. All of them were cowards in my opinion.

I heard someone running in my direction and turned around and saw Alexandria heading towards me. I got up and went to her.

"What is the matter?" I asked her, alarmed at the state of her.

She was clearly out of breath and I waited patiently as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

"What is the matter, has something happened?" I asked again.

"Not yet!" she replied and I raised my eyebrows, not understanding.

Taking a deep breath Alexandria asked,

"Could we speak in private?"

I nodded and lead her away from the others, taking no notice of Dwalin's quizzical look.

"So it is true that Gandalf has walked away for the time being?"

"Yes, we had a disagreement!" I reply, wondering where this was going.

"About the map and the elves!" muttered Alexandria more to herself but I heard her and was shocked.

She looked at me as I look at her suspiciously.

"As you are well aware Thorin, I am not from this world," I nodded and beckoned her to continue when she stopped speaking "Well until I arrived here, I thought this world was myth. You see in the world I come from, everyone in this world are in many books!"

"Books!" I asked her, I really wasn't understanding what she was talking about.

"Hmm, yes!" she replied.

My eyes never left her as she seemed to be mulling something over. She nodded to herself and caught me staring at her. Alexandria then explained more of the story named 'The Hobbit' that had me and my kin in this tale. She went on to explain quite vaguely I might add, that in this story the dwarves in this story have to go on a dangerous journey to reclaim their home.

I listen in shocked silence as I realise Alexandria is speaking the truth. As she explained a little about Smaug that stole our home and now resides in Erebor and no one has seen that blasted dragon for sixty odd years now. I know in my heart that dragon is not dead but I wish it was!

"I will help you in any way I can Thorin," carried on Alexandria "but only if you truly need my assistance. You have to face certain things on your own. I will not alter key events, unless in extreme circumstances!"

I nod my head, still trying to process what she has just confessed to me.

"I understand that Alexandria," I reasure her after much thought "but now you say there are trolls nearby!"

"Yes, though as far as I'm aware they haven't stolen the ponies yet and I think it would be a good idea if-," she hesitated and stopped talking.

"Please tell me what you were about to say!"

"Well perhaps if we all move the ponies to a safer spot, the trolls won't bother us and no one with get caught by them!"

Alexandria turned her attention on Master Baggins and I finally understood what she was refering too.

"Are you saying the burglar causes us to get caught by these trolls?"

"If the trolls catch the ponies," began Alexandria, returning her attention back on me "it will alert Fili and Kili who would then talk Bilbo into rescusing them and that would start the trouble that follows."

"My nephews!" I mutter, "Where are they now!"

"Their still looking after the ponies Thorin, with The Doctor...I'm just wondering where the ponies can stay."

"I'll help you bring them here, they can stay in that area over there!" I reply, looking at the other side of this ruined farmhouse.

We walk back to the camp and I quickly motion Dwalin and Gloin to come with Alexandria and I to where my nephews were.

"Um where is Bilbo?" asked Alexandria to anyone who was within earshot.

"I sent him off with yours, Fili and Kili's supper." replied Bofur.

"Oh my god! It started!" exclaimed Alexandria running towards the forest.

"Have I missed something?" asked Bofur to me.

I don't answer instead I run after her. I just knew it was going to get worse! I spotted my nephews and Alexandria with that Doctor but where was the hobbit.

"You did what?" hissed Alexandria, glaring at my nephews "Oi space man, you should have stopped Bilbo!"

"Hey, don't call me that!" remarked The Doctor looking a little guilty "Everything happens for a reason!"

"Yeah and then everyone will get caught, thanks for that!" she snapped right back.

I was actually glad I wasn't in the firing line, her temper matched mine and that is saying something.

~~The Doctor's POV~~

I know we shouldn't alter key events but I could understand Alexandria's point of view. Already the key was turning. Bilbo trying to retrive the four ponies that had got stolen while I was speaking to Thorin's nephews. At first I did not see the two trolls take four ponies between them. I really hate animals that get hurt.

Now Alexandria Thorin, Dwalin and Gloin were here and again I felt her wrath. Alexandria looks at the remaining ponies then at my Tardis. That look she had was not what I was expecting and I didn't like it one bit!

"Don't even think about missy!" I exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" asked Thorin watching the pair of us.

Alexandria turned and faced Thorin and replied.

"That box over there," she points her finger to my Tardis and I groan "is very deceiving. Inside, it is the size of this whole forest. Which is why I think the remaining ponies can stay in there, while I go in search of Gandalf!"

"The weird blue box is tiny!" said Dwalin inspecting The Tardis.

"It's bigger on the inside!" replied Alexandria.

"What do you mean your going in search of Gandalf?" asked Thorin, watching Alexandria intently "You are not going alone!"

"I have to find-,"

"Fili, Kili, come with Alexandria and I," interrupted Thorin "Dwalin keep an eye on the burglar and Gloin, inform the others of our new problem!"

"Aye!" said Gloin running back toward the campsite.

Alexandria was watching myself and the Tardis with pleading eyes.

"Nooooo! Absolutely not!"

"Oh so you want the ponies to be eaten then do you, because I certainly don't?"

I just watch her with a horrified look on my face. The way she was watching me however, I knew she would win this round. Sighing, I unlocked the door of The Tardis. I was not happy with this development.

"If they make a mess," I began watching her as she ran towards the remaining ponies "I will not be amused!"

"I understand and if they do make a mess, I'll help clean it up!" said Alexandria now guiding two ponies towards The Tardis.

For once I was speechless as Alexandria and now Kili were placing not one, not two but twelve ponies inside my Tardis.

"See what you mean," I heard Kili say after the last pony was safely inside "It is massive in there."

~~Thorin's POV~~

I was getting a little annoyed with all this waiting around.

"Thorin," asked Alexandria "Do you know which way Gandalf headed?"

I was about to answer when that Doctor beat me to it.

"Gandalf once told me that he likes sitting on a rock when he has things on his mind, watching the water of the stream run along the embankment!"

"Right, we'll look for a stream then!" said Alexandria catching my eyes. "Well, ready when you are."

Despite myself I smile at her cheek. For an outsider, I find her quite charming and I find myself becoming very protective of her, much like the way of my two nephews. Perhaps it had something to do with her past. Whatever it was, I was going to look after her.

"Aye, I'm ready," I reply noticing Fili stand besides her.

_'Interesting_!' I thought as I walked on ahead.

"I'll stay with Dwalin." said The Doctor.

"Hmm!" was all I said.

"Don't get lost!" shouted The Doctor.

I rolled my eyes as all four of us went in search for Gandalf. Two things were on my mind now. The first one was, I hoped Gandalf had calmed his temper down now and the second one was, I hoped Master Baggins would not do anything rash and jeopardise himself and my kins lives!

I prayed to Mahal that we would find Gandalf as soon as possible and end this stupid side quest!


	6. Chapter 6 Changing The Timeline Slightly

Changing The Timeline Slightly!

~~Lexi's POV~~

While keeping in step with both Fili and Thorin, Kili was behind us, I opened up my bag and rummaged in there, in search for a compass.

"Now what are you doing?" asked Thorin, looking at me suspiciously.

"Looking for my compass. I don't particularly like getting lost, do you?"

I glance up and turned watching him, with an amused look on my face.

"Are you questioning my sense of direction?" asked Thorin, sounding a little annoyed, which didn't go unnoticed by Fili.

"No, of course not," I huffed right back "but I know from experience, you should never get yourself lost, especially in a new surrounding!"

I return my attention back on my bag and frowned as I continue searching for the compass. I have so much crap in this bag, I should really sort through it all. Street maps, chewing gum, my tins and clothes of course and an unopened packet of 'Jelly Babies' Yep, I really need to sort my stuff out.

_'What the hell is that?'_ I thought, as I took out a blue squishy thing out of my bag.

Then I remembered, this was Maddie's stress ball she bought me as a joke. I had never used it. I just didn't see the point of pressing your hand into the ball to relief your frustration. It wouldn't solve your problems. It wasn't like the ball would suddenly start speaking to you and calm you down, giving you sound advice on how to deal with your troubles. No, there were other ways of dealing with stress.

"What's that in your hand Lexi?" asked Fili, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"A ball." I replied quietly.

I smile at Fili's baffled expression.

"May I?" asked Kili, leaning over my shoulder.

I frown not understanding.

"May you what?" I asked him, watching him suspiciously.

"Look at your toy ball."

"It's not," I pause looking down at the blue ball "a toy Kili, it's a stress relief ball!"

"What in Durin's name is a stress relief ball?" questioned Thorin, watching me as I hand over the ball to Kili.

Kili's grin was contagious as I found myself grinning back.

"That is a very good question Thorin," I reply as he continues staring at me "You just squeeze the ball and it's supossed to relief your stress!"

"And does it work?" asked Fili.

"Hell no!" I reply a little to quickly "It may work for others but it's useless for me!"

"Why doesn't that ball work for you?" asked Fili.

While I was still searching for my compass which I was beginning to think was now missing, I told them that to me, a ball should be used for sport.

"When I used to feel stressed, I would make some jewellery."

"So your stressed all the time then?" asked Kili throwing the ball in the air before catching it as I just watched him not understanding.

"No Kili, I'm not always stressed!" I point out.

"But you just said-,"

"I said I used to be stressed! Making jewellery relaxes me, especially when I sell them on, knowing the fact that someone likes my jewellery. It gives me a warm buzz all around me."

"Buzz?" queried Thorin.

"It means happy," I reply frowning "It seems my compass has gone missing, which is a mystery as I remember placing it in my bag not so long ago," I sighed in defeat "Oh well, on to option two then!"

I quickly buckle up my bag and placed it around my shoulders once more. It was when I was doing that, I noticed my companions were watching me. I glance at each of them in turn wondering what was the matter.

"Well!" Thorin said after a while.

"Well, what?"

Thorin and I watch one and another, I was completely clueless as to what the problem was!

"What is option two?"

"Oh that," I chuckled, looking around the forest "Option two, is to open your eyes and ears to your surroundings. The Doctor did mention Gandalf liked sitting by the water so," I pause surveying the area "let's open our ears and listen to the sound of water running!"

For a few minutes no one said a thing, while we go in search for Gandalf. I really hope that everyone around those trolls will be alright. In the book, it was Gandalf that caused the trolls to turn on each other. With me being part of the company now, things could turn out quite differently.

"Alexandia!"

The voice brought me back to the present and I wasn't sure who had said my name.

"Alexandia, are you alright?"

It was Thorin's voice. Of course it was, he is the leader after all.

"Sorry miles away!" I reply scratching my temple.

"Where were you?" he asked again, sounding concerned.

I glance at Thorin, who was searching my face for clues as to why I was suddenly very quiet.

"You know what I said a little while ago," Thorin frowned "about 'The Hobbit!'."

I emphasise the last part, using my fingers as quotations and I sigh in relief when he acknowledged my meaning.

"Well with me being here now, could change certain things!" I point out.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kili, now squeezing the blue ball in his right hand.

"Well I can't say to much as you know," Thorin nodded "But if we can't find Gandalf, things could get bad. I mean I already sort of changed the original timeline, as you three are with me searching for a grumpy wizard."

I arched my eyebrow at Thorin, letting him know what I meant.

"What happened in the other time thing?" asked Fili.

"In the original timeline," I began catching Fili's gaze "You all get caught!"

"Really!" asked Kili surprised.

I nodded my head.

"With me being here, I've split you up which is a good thing." I point out thinking of Bilbo's little idea he has later on.

I smile, knowing the dwarves will hate what Bilbo says about parasites and tubes and what not. No, I know I have made the right decision in spliting the party up for a little while at least.

"Why is it a good thing?" asked Kili.

"Well, you won't like what Bilbo says!" I reply and that is all I say on the matter.

Of course Kili wanted to know what I meant but I refused to say anything more on the subject. I was trying to listen out to the sound of water but with Kili speaking, that was proving difficult.

"Kili, be quiet!" warned Thorin and I could tell he wasn't in the mood for temper tantrums.

As we continue walking deep in the forest, I heard a voice. I stopped walking and pricked up my ears, straining to here it again. Fili too had stopped walking and was watching me with slight concern.

"Why have you stopped walking?" asked Thorin.

I 'shhh' him as I crane my neck hoping the sound I heard would start up again. Just as it appeared that there would be no more sounds, I again heard the voice. It was coming from the left side of us and I started walking in that direction.

"Is there a reason for this?" whispered Thorin.

"I think so yes and I wish to apologise for shhing you, Thorin," I reply to him, surprised to see him smile back at me "I heard a voice, and I think it was Gandalf talking to someone or to himself!"

_'One could never tell with Gandalf!'_ I thought wryly, smiling sheepishly.

"Who would he speak too?" asked Kili "There is nobody around here."

"Kili, he's a wizard and can speak to insects and animals," I point out to him "For all we know, he could be having a conversation with a fish in the water!"

My new friends found that funny and roared with laughter. I didn't, as I knew Gandalf could indeed speak to many animals. Mainly moths but it was still speaking to them. I was actually more surpised at seeing Thorin laugh.

In the book I found reading about Thorin a little one sided. True the story was mainly about Bilbo Baggins but I have always thought, 'J. R. R Tolkien' should have broadened Thorin's character a little. Well, he does, but not until later in his other great works about Middle-earth.

To see him laugh at what I just said, actually warmed my heart. He should laugh more. It suited him.

"Never change!" I whispered, glancing at Thorin once more.

"What did you say?" asked Kili, looking at me suspiciously.

"I said, I hope the sun comes out soon," I lied gazing up at the night sky "The sun will change everything!"

"That isn't what you said!" smirked Kili.

"Um, yes it is!" I remark, falling back in step with Fili "The sun will play a very important part so watch this space!"

"Are you serious!" asked Kili, arching his eyebrows.

"No I'm Lexi!" I deadpanned, hearing a snort of laughter from Fili.

"What will the sun do?" questioned Kili.

"Well," I began, thinking how I could explain what I meant, but without giving anything away "When the sun rises, something will be set in 'stone.' That is all I'm saying on that matter!"

"But!"

"Drop it Kili!" scorned Thorin.

I will have to remember thinking my thoughts and not saying them out loud in future. Otherwise Kili will more than likely, demand what I meant. The voice I had heard earlier was now humming and I definity knew it was Gandalf.

"I can hear something now!" said Thorin.

"It's Gandalf!" I replied, relieved that we were now near the wizard.

We all quickened our pace as Gandalf's humming was getting louder. We finally spotted him, sitting on a fallen log, looking at the river and he appeared to be deep in thought. I assumed he was in thought as he clearly hadn't acknowledged our presence.

"Gandalf!" I say to him.

No answer.

"Gandalf!" I repeat a little louder this time.

Still no answer, though his humming had since stopped.

"Is he alright?" asked Fili.

"No idea!" replied Kili.

"Third time lucky." I muttered under my breath, catching Thorin's concerned face.

I took a deep breath and tried again.

"GANDALF!" I shouted.

He shot up, ready to attack with his staff.

"Whoa, now hold on Gandalf," I say to him "It's just us. We um, need your help!"

Gandalf blinked several times and slowly straightened up, finally realising it was us that had disturbed him.

"What an earth are you four doing here?" he asked once he got his bearings back.

I gave Thorin a look to let him know it was better I explain what had recently transpired. I was again surprised to see him nod but I quickly put that past me as I explained to Gandalf, what had recently happened!

Gandalf sighed and walked the way we came.

"You say there are twelve ponies inside The Doctor's Tardis?" asked Gandalf.

"Yeah, it was the only thing I could think of. Originally they were going to be placed in the camp but Bilbo decided to disappear."

"I take it The Doctor wasn't amused by these turn of events?" smiled Gandalf, glancing back at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Not really, no," I reply, smirking "but I hate any animal getting hurt and quite frankly, I really couldn't care less if his strange box has shi-,"

"Thank you Alexandria, we get the picture!" interrupted Gandalf.

"She certainly likes swearing alot!" laughed Kili to Fili.

I act like I never heard what Kili had said and stay silent as we head back to where the trouble was waiting. I was getting a little nervous about what was about to happen. I really hoped we would have missed the trolls, but fate it seemed, had other plans.

I don't know how Fili knew, but I saw him lack behind, waiting for me. I had no idea I had started dawdling, until I saw the concern in his blue eyes. Thorin, Gandalf and Kili were ahead of us and I mentally kicked myself for slowing down.

Fili fell in step with me and I could still feel his eyes burning through me. Thinking of those trolls meant only trouble with a captial 'T'

"Lexi what is bothering you?" whispered Fili.

"Nothing," I reply but I could tell he didn't buy that "I'm just wondering how we can distract those three bumbling idiots!"

"How do you know their idiots?"

"Believe me Fili, those three trolls are idiots!"

"How do you know all about this?" wondered Fili.

"Spoilers!" I remarked, seeing confusion in his face "When everything is calm again, I'll tell you!"

"I'll hold you to that!" smiled Fili "I get that you've told something to Uncle Thorin as he appears quite calm about what is happening around us. Which proves what I said earlier Lexi."

"Please refresh my memory Fili."

"Uncle is normally aloof with outsiders as I said before but, you have already earned his trust," I don't say anything so Fili continues "He let you speak to Gandalf instead of him for a start."

"Fili, there is a reason for that, Thorin and Gandalf had a little falling out, hence why Gandalf had a little walk." I point out to him.

"Even still, he let you come with us as well. I'm sorry Lexi but, it seems Uncle has definity taken you under his wing."

"You mean all this time Thorin has wings? He could have flown us to where Gandalf was!" I joked, again seeing the smile on Fili's face.

He had a nice smile.

"You know what I mean." chuckled Fili.

The voice up ahead confirmed my fears, that the trolls had captured the remaining company.

"There you are!"

Well, nearly everyone. The Doctor jumped down from the tree in front of Gandalf and Thorin.

"What took you so long?"

We all look at Gandalf, who didn't seem to care about that.

"We were trying to get Gandalf's attention!" said Kili.

"I was just dozing off!"

I look at him in shock.

"You had your eyes open though!" I informed him.

"Did I!"

"Hmm yes you did. If you were asleep it was a little creepy!"

"I always sleep with one eye open!" mused Gandalf.

"In your case, it was two eyes!" I smile at him.

"Yeah it's nice to talk about eyes and...such, but we do have a problem!" said The Doctor.

We quickly ran with The Doctor to where the trolls were residing and I was not surprised with what I was seeing. Half of the company were tied up in sacks, while the other half were tied up on a slowly rotating spit.

I glanced up at the sky and sighed in relief. Soon dawn would come but until then, we had to play it by ear.

We all heard Bilbo trying to reason with the trolls and seeing as I was now standing besides Thorin, I could see that he was appalled by his behaviour.

"Thorin," I whispered to him, seeing him now look at me "Bilbo is only stalling for time."

I point up at the sky, which was slowly changing colour.

"The sun will solve the problem but until then, just let Bilbo try his way."

"If that hobbit hurts one of my men I'll-,"

"Thorin," I butted in "please have faith, and in any case, we now have a wizard with us!"

"You really are a strange lady," remarked Thorin and I give him a bemused look "You come from another place and yet you would risk helping us without a second thought for yourself!"

"It's what friends do, is it not?" I reply, knowing full well The Doctor was listening in.

The Doctor had a massive grin on his face for a start but I try and blank him as Thorin and I watch one another.

"Friends," smiled Thorin "aye, I like the sound of that!"

"Alexandria how good are you at imitating voices?" asked Gandalf.

"I beg your pardon?" I ask him.

"I have an idea and with your help, I would like you to mimic a troll's voice!"

"You what?" I heard one troll say and I listen carefully at his wording.

"Yeah he's got worms in his...tubes." exclaimed Bilbo.

I saw Bombur high in the air and I narrowed my eyes. Fine, I could mimic them easy. I've seen 'EastEnders' how hard can it be?

"Ooh!" said a disgusted troll and he threw Bombur back with the others.

"In-in fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites, it's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't!" Bilbo said once more.

Gandalf I realised was watching me, expecting me to do something. I had to think on how I could start. I glanced up at the sky and the sun was slowly appearing now.

_'Well here goes nothing!' _I thought to myself.

Gandalf seemed to understand and I was shocked when he spoke the way the troll did.

"Why don't we hurry up, we need to leave now!"

"No," I mimic seeing the trolls look at the one rotating the spit "I'm enjoying meself, it's not every day we have guests with us!"

"What are you talking about Tom?" A real troll said "Their not our guests, their our dinner!"

"Can't we just keep them?" I carry on, taking no notice of the smirk Kili was giving me.

"Tom, I know you have a cold but maybe you should SHUT UP!"

The real Tom was looking at the other two trolls like their were mad.

"I haven't got a cold William!" he sneered at him.

"Yes you have, you even sneezed all other our other dinner!"

"Charming!" I mutter under my breath.

"And brought that flurgerburbur-hobbit out of your hooter!"

I caught Thorin's shocked face and I just shrugged. I was completely in the dark on that matter.

"Wonder if I can do that again!" said Tom.

I watch in disgust as the troll tries and blow his nose without a hankie and I look down and spotted little stones on the ground. Bending down, I pick a few up and smile. I had my own plan as well now.

While the trolls were still looking at Tom, I placed one of the stones in my right hand and threw it at one of the trolls. The troll looked at the sky and hissed in pain, but said nothing. I waited a few seconds before I threw one at the troll by the spit and the stone hit him sqaure in the face.

Tom stopped and glared at his conpanion. We all watch as he storms over to them and punches one of them on the jaw. That was my cue to slowly move towards the dwarves in the sacks and I crouch down and very slowly and made my way towards them.

Of course, I soon had a follower and saw Thorin and Fili close behind me. I glance up at the three fighting trolls and was reassured that they were none the wiser that there was a rescue team on the prowl.

Thorin, Fili and I managed to reach the others without being seen and Fili, handed me a knife and I mouthed 'thanks' to him, before we all set to work, untying these sacks. The trolls were still fighting as I cut through Gloin's sack.

"Thank's lassie!" He smiled.

I smiled back before turning my attention on Balin's sack.

"Wait, why are we fighting?" asked one of the trolls.

I stopped what I was doing and hid among the grass, waiting.

"Because you flicked something hard at me!" sneered Tom, getting ready to fight again.

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah ya did!"

"There is something fishy going on here!" said the troll again glancing in our direction now "Hey I could have sworn there were-,"

"The dawn will take you all!" I heard Gandalf say and I sigh with relief.

"Who's that?

"No idea." said the other troll.

"Can we eat him too?" asked Tom.

Gandalf was now standing on top of a boulder and I watch on as he raises his staff and then pounds his weapon on the boulder spliting it in half. The sun instantly shines through. I return my attention back on the trolls and watch as their howl out in pain before turning into stone.

Sighing, I got up and quickly went to work by freeing my new friends. This nightmare was over but I knew more was to follow.

When everyone was safe and sound, I plonked myself down on the grass regaining my bearings. Bilbo, Fili and Kili came bounding over to me with massive grins on their faces.

"You have perfect aim at throwing things!" grinned Kili "You might be good at the slingshot weapon!"

"Thanks but no thanks," I reply "That was just luck that I managed to hit them like that with those stone, pebble things!"

"So you would like to continue sword practice with me?" asked Fili.

"Well, I would like to learn how to defend myself probably." I confessed.

"I'll teach you," smiled Fili "You are a quick learner Lexi and in time, you will be very skilled with a sword!"

"And a bow!" points out Kili.

~~Thorin's POV~~

Before I made my peace at Gandalf, I needed to speak to Fili. I called him over and motioned for him to follow me away from prying ears.

"You wanted me Uncle?"

"Aye, I did," I began, glancing at Alexandria "It has come to my attention, that you are growing closer to out new female conpanion!"

I watch as Fili, shift a little and look at the ground.

"I can't help it Uncle, there's just something I like about her."

"To protect her!" I ask him, gently.

"Yes, with my life!"

I nod my head, understanding what this meant.

"It appears you have found your 'one' but please be patient with her," I return my attention back on Alexandria "she's had a lot of heartache."

"You mean you won't mind me courting her, if she accepts my feelings for her?" asked Fili, clearly dumbfounded.

"Aye, I would. Alexandria is a very intelligent lady who has shown me her bravery and her quick thinking several time, which I admire. You have my permission to court her."

The look Fili was giving me was comical. His blue eyes were wide, before a wide grin came on his face.

"Give her time to get used to your presence Fili. You know what Gandalf told us!"

"I will Uncle!" nodded Fili.

I watch as he went back towards his brother and Alexandria. I glance at the group and sigh, at least everyone was safe and sound. I caught Gandalf watching the trolls and I made my way over to him, praying his mood had dimmed.

Of course The Doctor was by his side and I had to wait until he had finished speaking to Gandalf.

"Well, I better get those ponies out of my Tardis!" I heard him say and despite myself I smirk at that "Let's hope they behaved themselves!"

I found this Doctor strange but thinking that, I knew he had a good heart in bringing Alexandria to safety, even though there were danger in every nook and cranny. I'd worry about that later, for now, everything was alright and that was fine by me.


	7. Chapter 7 A Clue In The Dark

A Clue In The Dark

~~Lexi's POV~~

I saw The Doctor head back in his blue box and I walked up to him. It was my idea to keep the ponies safe so, it was only fair that I should help retrieve them. He never uttered a word as I followed him in as I quickly grabbed onto two reins and guided two ponies back outside. At least there was no mess to clean up that was was a blessing in disguise.

"Mytle!" I heard Bilbo say as I lead the ponies out of the box.

Bilbo more or less ran up to the pony on my right and took the reins out of my hand. By now, I had a lopsided grin on my face. Who'd have thought that a few days ago, Bilbo was a little spooked by these lovely ponies but now here he was, stroking Mytle's mane with a little smile of his own.

"I did wonder where they were." said Bilbo, gazing at his pony.

"The Doctor allowed me to place them inside his box to stay safe. They-,"

"Box," interrupted The Doctor "She is not a box, she is The Tardis!"

I glance at his direction with a bemused look on my face.

"What?" He asked me.

"Your flying box is a 'she'?"

"The Tardis has always been a 'she' Alexandria," replied The Doctor, now leaning on the side of his 'Tardis' "We have seen many things together."

Bilbo walked of with Mytle while I continue analyzing this strange machine. On the outside it just looks like an old fashioned police box but when you step inside, its another matter entirely.

"Why does your box," I saw The Doctor roll his brown eyes "The Tardis," I corrected myself "look like a 1960's police box?"

By now most of the ponies were out with help from Fili, Bifur and Balin and were secured on the other side of the stone trolls.

"I used to be able to change her appearance when I entered a new destination, you know to blend in."

I nod as I finally come to the conclusion, this man wasn't all that bad.

"I feel a but coming on!" I remark, noticing Fili and Balin were by my side, listening in.

"But," grinned The Doctor "the chameleon circuit button got damaged when I arrived on earth back in 1963 and it's been a police box ever since."

"You never thought to fix it!" I ask him, noticing, him look around.

"I'm sorry what?"

I rolled my eyes and repeat what I said.

"Well, I suppose I could fix the circuit but I don't think The Tardis would like that very much. She's gotten used to being a police box."

I turn around when I heard Thorin's voice.

"There could be a troll cave, let's go and investigate."

"Ah, I love roaming in caves," smiled The Doctor "Lead the way."

I watched on as most of the dwarves were walking instead of taking their ponies. It made no sense to me. I absentmindedly headed towards the ponies but was stopped by Fili with a quizzical look on his face. I was about to explain when the voice of reason beat me to it.

"Alexandria why are you stalling behind?" asked Gandalf walking towards Fili and I.

"I'll keep an eye on the ponies while you lot go in search for this cave!" I reply, thinking that was the end of that.

"I'm sure the ponies will be safe Alexandria. I think it will be wise if you come with us!"

"I agree." replied Fili.

I look at the ground beneath me, swallowing hard.

"I would prefer staying here if its all the same to you Gandalf."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"I er-," I stammer "I don't like dark places!"

"No one said you had to go inside the cave!" points out Gandalf.

"I-,"

"I'll stay by your side Alexandria." said Bilbo who had clearly heard everything as well.

I look up and glance at Bilbo then at Gandalf then Fili, before I try and hide my apprehension towards everyone around me. Sighing, I nodded my head and I could have sworn I saw the relief on Fili's face, but I couldn't be sure of that.

I watch Gandalf untie the reins of the ponies and was about to ask why but stop when he gives me a look. A look that tells me, 'all in good time.' I fall in step with Fili and Bilbo while Gandalf walks ahead of us and we were slowly gaining on the others.

"We wondered what kept you Gandalf!" said Balin.

"Alexandria and I were talking." replied Gandalf.

I felt my cheeks go red for being included in this discussion.

"About what?" asked Kili, turning his head and watching Gandalf then at me and smirked at my red cheeks "Are you embarrassed about something Alexandria?"

"Stop it Kee!" I heard Fili say.

Kili's smile grew and I wondered why that was. I tried not to dwell on that though, as I was thinking of that cave. Of course this got more attention as Ori, Bofur and Dwalin all turned and had a look at my appearance.

"That is none of your concern Master Kili!" scorned Gandalf "Now, let's look for this cave!"

As we walk on, I tried to act cheerful to others but I really wasn't in the mood. I knew this had something to do with the cave those trolls lived in. I really did hate dark places, as it brought back unpleasant memories that I was willing to stay buried.

~~Fili's POV~~

While everyone was searching for this cave, my eyes kept glancing back at Lexi. She really did look quite pale. I knew our burglar was just as worried as I was, I had noticed the way he kept looking at Lexi from time to time.

"Are you really alright Lexi?"

"I'm fine." she replied, gracing me with a smile.

"Lexi, your clamming up again!"

"No I'm not," she sighed "I'm just tired! It has been one of those nights."

I still wasn't convinced but taking on board what Uncle said, that I should let her get used to each of us, I didn't press her for her real reason that she was acting a little odd. I wasn't a fool. I knew this had something to do with this cave. We walk in silence until Bofur informed us that the cave had been found.

~~Lexi's POV~~

I watch as Thorin, The Doctor and Gandalf enter the cave, in fact most of them go in, except for Bilbo, Balin and me. I sat down leaning on the wall and closed my eyes. I had no idea on how long they would be.

o0o

~~The Doctor's POV~~

Ignoring the smell, I followed the others through the cave entrance. Bofur lit a lantern and at last, we could see what we were walking on and I dread to think what that was. I surveyed the area taking everything in and noticed many lost weapons and shields that were once used in years gone by.

I noticed Thorin pick up two swords and give one to Gandalf and together, they unsheathed the swords. I took no notice of what Gandalf was discussing to Thorin. It was not my place to eavesdrop on their conversation. My eyes was drawn to the back of the cave.

Using another lantern, I lit it up and walked past both Thorin and Gandalf and looked around. I could have sworn I saw something that looked out of place here. I angle the lantern downward and tilt my head and frown.

~~Lexi's POV~~

I woke up when I felt something drop onto my lap. Glancing down, I saw a beautiful looking sword that looked very expensive. I looked up, seeing Fili smiling down at me.

"You need a weapon and this looked just right for you. It's not to heavy and with practice, you will soon get used to holding a sword."

"Fili I can't accept this," I began glancing at the sword once more "It looks like it belonged to someone very noble."

It was true, on both sides, the sword had little swirls engraved on the tip of the sword. There was even an inscription on there but I knew I couldn't read this.

"It has been gathering dust for such a long time," said Fili sitting besides me now "this sword needs a new owner and that is you Lexi!"

"Really?" I smirked.

"Yes really!" grinned Fili "How else will you learn to use a real sword."

"Fili, I'm not worthy of this sword!" I whispered, returning my attention back on the weapon.

I heard Fili sigh.

"Lexi, you are worthy of this sword and my affe-,"

"There you are!" interrupted The Doctor, running up to me. "Alexandria you need to come with me!"

I just look at him, not understanding.

"And where is that?"

"In the back of the cave!"

I shook my head. There was no way I was setting foot inside that cave.

"There is something you need to see!" persisted The Doctor.

As if sensing my discomfort, I felt Fili's hand on mine and leaned nearer to me and whispered,

"I'll be with you, every step of the way."

"Look," I began "I'm not stepping foot in-," I trailed of when I saw The Doctor's concerned face.

"Thanks to the others the cave is lit up," said The Doctor gently "You can see what your treading on."

"Why can't you bring what you want to show me, out here?"

"That is impossible!" said The Doctor, scratching his forehead "What I want to show you is on the wall itself."

That did get my attention and judging by The Doctor's growing grin, he knew it too.

"Ah, thought that would get a reaction!" he remarked, his grin broadens "Coming?"

Fili let go of my hand and got up before holding out his hand once more. Sighing, I placed my own hand in his and got up. Holding the sword Fili gave me in the other. I watch The Doctor who turns around and walk away from us, we followed him towards the cave.

I stalled when we reached the cave, okay he did say it was lit up for the time being but still my past memories were holding me back.

"Are you holding hands?" I heard Kili say, but I try and ignore him.

Kili appeared to grin which went just as quickly when he caught sight of my worried face. I braced myself and slowly followed The Doctor inside the cave. My fear soon turned to curiosity however, seeing all these weapons lying around.

Fili and I walked past Bofur and Gloin putting gold coins in the ground, before refilling the hole they made. I stop when I saw The Doctor hold out a lantern and bend down, he then beckoned for me to come to him.

Rolling my eyes we went towards him and I noticed Thorin watch The Doctor with concern. I let go of Fili's hand and went up to him.

"What do you see?" asked The Doctor when I too bend down.

He pointed with his finger to strange wording on the wall. The words made no sense but it was very neat. The trolls could not have written this. I'd wager money that those trolls couldn't even spell their own names!

"Cab Ween Minter Trite," I read out, "What the hell does that mean?"

"The Tardis hasn't deciphered whether the wording is in english or something else!" I heard The Doctor mutter.

"What does what mean?" asked Thorin, taking no notice of The Doctor.

"This strange wording!" I reply "It's gobbledygook."

I felt Thorin's presence now as he looked at the wall. I kept staring at the words thinking what they meant when a thought struck me.

"I think it's an anagram!"

"Yep, my thought's exactly." replied The Doctor.

"What's an anagram?" asked Kili.

"Well," began The Doctor "an anagram is a word that has the same letters in it. It is rearranged in a different order. It's more or less like a puzzle, where you have to rearrange the letters to get the answer!"

"And have you solved this puzzle, Doctor?" I asked him.

"Nope," he admitted "I was more concerned with the wording, than to decode the anagram!"

I returned my attention back on the wall trying to work out what the words really meant. The smell in the cave was really distracting me though and I momentarily closed my eyes trying to decipher this little puzzle.

It came to me soon after and for a few minutes, I try and see if there is another sentence. When I know that's not the case, I open my eyes once more and sigh, before saying,

"I think I have deciphered this anagram!"

I lick my dry lips, my eyes looking over the words on the wall.

"Well?" asked Thorin, sounding inpatient.

I glanced at him, as Thorin continued looking at the wall in front of him. He caught me staring at him and his face softened and I reply,

"Time can be rewritten!"

"What does that mean?" asked Fili, catching my gaze.

"That's a good question!" I reply, now looking at The Doctor who appeared to be in deep thought.

I've always believed that things happened for a reason. So if me being here was indeed causing different scenarios to what the original timeline intended, maybe it was time to leave Middle-earth.

I looked at the wall again and frowned. The words I realised, were not in Khuzdul, nor were they in elvish. No, this was definitely english! With that in mind, I wondered if this had something to do with Maddie somehow.

Had Maddie been in this stinky cave and written on this wall with this anagram? If that was the case, why write that and not something else? I watched The Doctor use his strange pencil thing and I heard a noise come out of it.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm trying to get a link to who wrote this!" he informed me.

"The message is in english," I confessed to everyone "Could it have been written by Maddie?"

The Doctor's strange device stopped making that strange sound and I watch as he looks at it.

"It was a human that wrote this," said The Doctor still looking at his weird device "it is possible it was her. I'll have to head back to my Tardis and get more data."

The Doctor stood up and started walking out of the cave.

"Hey, where are you going?" I demanded to know "Just what does that message mean?"

The Doctor stopped and turned around, facing me. By now, the entire company was around the cave listening in.

"This is a clue Alexandria and its quite clear it has a meaning behind it!"

"Yeah," I nod my head "Don't change the timeline!"

I brushed past The Doctor and stepped outside again, breathing the fresh air.

"Alexandria," I glance up and saw Gandalf next to me "sometimes a little change is the better option, otherwise history repeats. Maybe this new timeline will be a postive outcome!"

"Gandalf, this is not the way the sto-,"

"As the message implys," butted in Gandalf "Time can be rewritten. Let's just see where this new development takes us, hmmm?"

With that, Gandalf walked of towards Bilbo, meaning he was about to give him the blade Sting to him. Already the key was turning and for the first time, I had no idea what would happen next.

"Are you alright?" asked Fili.

I graced him with a small smile.

"You said you would tell me what you told Uncle, when we were safe," Fili stepped closer "Well, we are safe for now, will you tell me?"

I saw The Doctor walk of in the direction where his box- I mean The Tardis was before nodding my head to what Fili asked. I walked away from the others knowing Fili was following me, then I explained what I had said to Thorin a little while ago.

I could see the confusion in Fili's blue eyes when I went on and I wondered if he thought I was winding him up. When his eyes met my own though, I could tell he believed me and I was surprised to find I was relieved about that.

"That message on the wall in the cave, is connected I take it?" asked Fili after I finished telling him most of 'The Hobbit' story.

"Whoever wrote that was human and I'm actually praying it was Maddie herself that wrote that!"

"If she did write that, then where is she?" queried Fili.

I shrug my shoulders not knowing what to say. The Doctor came back a few minutes later and his face was grim. I went up to him, hoping he had answers.

"That message was written two hours prior to when we spotted it!" he said standing next to Gandalf. "I have no idea who wrote it though!"

"Maybe it was Maddie!" I replied, with a little hope in my voice.

"Yes that does seem pausable but if that is the case, where is she now?"

I wish I knew the answer to that. There was something about that message on the wall that unnerved me. If Maddie hadn't written that, then who did? Sudden noise caught my attention and I wondered what was causing so much noise.

Thorin ran forward, holding onto his sword.

"Something's coming!" shouts Thorin.

The noise was getting closer and I could vaguely heard ramblings as well. Just what was happening. Without saying anything, Fili grabbed my hand and tugged me to run with him and the others back in the forest.

The clue on the wall would have to wait, as we were preparing ourselves to whatever lay ahead of us. We stop running when we spotted a sleigh heading straight for us with giant rabbits pulling it.

"Oh my god!" I gasped "Is it Easter here?"

"Easter," chuckled The Doctor "No Alexandria, I do believe that is Radagast coming towards us!"

"What is Easter?" asked Nori, politely.

I was about to answer him when I heard,

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" the man named Radagast shouted.

Gandalf and The Doctor went up to him and I could see Gandalf was clearly surprised to see him here. Meanwhile Thorin came up to Fili and I looking a little perplexed. He looked at Fili then at me before whispering,

"Is this strange fellow in the story you told me about?"

I looked at Radagast as Gandalf took a insect out of his mouth, causing me to turn my head in disgust. Thinking about it though, Radagast is only mentioned in the book but seeing him here in the flesh confuses me.

"He is briefly mentioned in the book, then nothing is heard of again." I reply.

_'For a while at least!'_ I thought to myself.

"So you don't know why he is here then?" asked Thorin watching me intently.

"Well Gandalf did say he is his cousin!" I began as I saw Gandalf lead Radagast away.

I watch Radagast closely, he handed over a cloth with something inside of it to Gandalf and it slowly dawned on me.

"It's starting!" I mutter more to myself than to Thorin and Fili.

"What is?" asked Fili.

I sigh and close my eyes before saying.

"The return of Sauron!"


	8. Chapter 8 A Little Respite

A Little Respite

"Sauron was defeated Alexandria!" whispered Thorin.

I opened my eyes and glanced back at Gandalf. He was now looking at the contents that the cloth was concealing and I could see at once that Gandalf was a little disturbed with what he was seeing.

"Thorin, Sauron is not dead, he never has been," I began, returning my attention back on Thorin and Fili "Think about it. There is evil in the air and at present it is near Mirkwood!"

Thorin gave me a dirty look when I mentioned Mirkwood and despite myself I smile at him. I knew he hated elves with a passion. I realised something then, our next stop would be Rivendell and I had a feeling, Thorin would not be at all happy about that. My smile disappears as I continued.

"This evil is slowly corrupting everything that is good in this land. It would also explain why those bumbling troll idiots were around here and not where they were supposed to be!"

"It is odd that trolls were around here," replied Thorin nodding his head "but surely we would know if Sauron was still around."

"Not if he is in hiding, which he is," I heard movement but I carried on speaking "He goes by another name at present."

"And what is this name Alexandria?" asked Gandalf watching me intently.

The way Gandalf was watching me, I realised you could never hide anything from him. I had no idea how much he had heard but I knew I had to tell Gandalf the return of Sauron.

"It's not actually his name but it is what everyone is saying," I sigh before carrying on "There is something stirring in this land and the evil do gooder goes by the name the 'Necromancer'."

I study Gandalf carefully and he appeared to ponder on what I had said. He caught me staring at him and I wasn't sure why, but he was now glancing at the cloth Radagast gave him.

"I know what Radagast gave you," I say to him, looking at the cloth then back at Gandalf "it's all connected!"

"So you know what I hold onto!" asked Gandalf with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

I nod.

"What?" began Thorin watching Gandalf and myself with confusion etched on his face "What's going on?...What are you holding onto Gandalf?"

Gandalf never said a word so I did.

"If I'm not mistaken, you are holding a sword that should be buried and forgotten about!"

Gandalf nodded his head and I knew he was testing me now.

"Go on!" he replies.

"In that cloth you are holding, is a sword that belonged to The Witch King of Angmar," I pause for a moment "Is this now making sense to you all?"

I watch the three of them and could see they were trying to piece the puzzle together.

"You are saying Sauron is really the 'Necromancer' and his followers are now with him?" asked Fili.

I nod my head.

"His followers have never left him. This 'Necromancer' is weak at the moment, his biding his time see but, in time his power will increase!"

"Who is this young lady Gandalf?" asked Radagast, who had clearly heard everything.

"A trusted friend Radagast," smiled Gandalf watching me "There is more to you then meets the eye."

"Is she a seer?" asked Radagast again now gracing me with a smile of his own.

"You could say that, yes!" replied Gandalf.

I was about to say otherwise but Gandalf stopped me with his own advice.

"Let's keep this to ourselves for now, until we have actual proof of Sauron's reappearance," Gandalf then looked at me "Please keep me informed if I fail to spot something that is not right."

_'Well as The Doctor and I are here, that could be sooner than you think!'_ I thought somberly to myself.

"You have my word." I say out loud.

I knew that would be proven difficult however, especially when Bilbo finds the ring later on during this quest. Though that has always mystified me. Gandalf is a powerful wizard and yet he never sensed Bilbo's ring until much later on.

Even though the ring will be weak for a while, the ring still held power within it. Maybe Gandalf really had no idea about the ring Bilbo carried on him. Soon though, I would have to keep an eye on Gandalf's reaction when Bilbo has the ring in his procession!

"Alexandria!" I heard The Doctor say.

I turn my head and glance at him. He beckoned me to go to him. Rolling my eyes, I walked to where he was. He was leaning on the wall of the cave entrance and his brown eyes were searching for something.

"You called?" I ask him.

"Don't you find it strange!"

"Find what strange?"

I gave The Doctor a weird look.

"Well, I've seen the film," again I gave him a look "and when Radagast hands over the sword in the cloth bit, a growl is then heard!"

"A growl!" The Doctor nods his head puts on a pair of glasses than starts looking around the place "What sort of growl are we talking about here? A stomach growl indicating it wants to be feed a-,"

"Alexandria!" warned The Doctor "There should be a Warg on that boulder snarling at everyone before it jumps and attacks. Yet there is no sigh of it!"

I look at the boulder The Doctor mentioned and raised my eyebrows.

"Well in the book, there wasn't no Wargs chasing after them. Thorin and his kin carried on with their journey towards Imaladris in peace. Maybe the timeline here, is following the book version and not the film."

"Alexandria you are a genius!" cried out The Doctor, taking of his glasses once more.

Of course, everyone then glanced at our direction.

"I am?"

"You are indeed!" grinned The Doctor "I admit it to you, I haven't read 'The Hobbit' for a long while, though I have seen the films. That is a relief to know that everyone can have a reprieve for a little while."

I was beginning to think The Doctor was like a child. He really got excited easily, though I never knew he wore glasses.

"I don't suppose I could have a wash!" I heard Bilbo say and smile at the way he is watching Thorin wearily.

"If your quick about it!" Thorin replied.

Bilbo didn't say anything more. He pressed his lips together with a grim look, nodded his head and went towards the lake that was nearby. The Doctor followed him, probably to make sure Bilbo will not come to any harm.

While we were now waiting for Bilbo's return, my eyes went back to that cave. That anagram was still bothering me. _'Time can be rewritten.'_ Just what did that really mean? I placed my bag on the ground while I thought who actually wrote that.

"I hear your a genius!" I looked at Bofur with a huge grin on his face "What did you do?"

"Oh the usual, talking to a person who needed some advice," I smiled back at him, catching Fili's gaze "though I am not really a genius Bofur. I just use my eyes and ears and listen."

"You listen with your eyes!" smirked Bofur.

"You know what I mean." I chuckled back.

"Where has Bilbo wandered of too?" asked Gandalf who was standing next to Radagast.

"His having a wash I think!" replied Balin "That skinny man went with him."

I snorted at that remark. Balin was right though, The Doctor was to skinny. I was beginning to like him however. He certainly was different to any other man that entered my life. Thinking that though, I realise I was beginning to like the company I was in.

Even though I am a newcomer, I am genuinely surprised that Thorin has not ignored me. In fact, I am still getting over the fact that Thorin wants my input on things and seemed to have accepted me in the fold. It was true I had yet to get to know Ori, Gloin and Dwalin (who sort of scared me a little) and the others but I was happy that Bilbo, Kili, Fili and Bofur had accepted me.

"Dwalin," I heard Thorin shout out, making me jump "could you see what is holding our burglar up this time!. It shouldn't take long to have a wash and yet he is taking forever!"

"Aye, I'm on it." replied Dwalin walking of.

Just as Bofur walked away from me with a smile on his face, Fili took his place. He was now blocking the sun from my face. Of course Kili came forward too, throwing the blue stress ball high in the air, before catching it.

"Um, Alexandria," began Kili throwing the ball in the air once more "could I keep this blue ball?"

"Why, are you stressed out Kili?" I humoured him.

"No, it just get's boring when we wait around for whatever reason. This ball relieves that bordom!"

"Sure, knock yourself out."

Both brothers look completely baffled by my last statement. I chuckled, realising I should have rephased what I had said.

"You may keep the ball Kili."

Kili grinned at me before thumping Fili in the back. Though I had no idea why he did that. It must be a brother thing! He then walked of throwing the ball high in the air once more, nearly bumping into a pacing Thorin along the way.

"Do I get something too?" asked Fili coyly.

I looked at him and instantly felt bad.

"I haven't got anymore balls," I began, grabbing my bag once more "but I did see a bag of jelly babies in my ba-,"

"Lexi, I was teasing." interrupted Fili but I had already opened my bag, in search for the sweets I knew I had in there.

"Ah here they are." I exclaimed holding onto the yellow packet.

I then handed over the bag to Fili who took it with a lopsided grin on his face. He then looked at the sweet packet and started reading what was on the bag.

"Bassett's Jelly Babies," Fili looked up and caught my gaze "Does this bag really belong to another?"

"I'm sorry!"

I had no idea what he was referring to.

"The name Bassett is written on the top of this bag!"

"What bag?" asked Thorin looking at Fili and I.

I roll my eyes, realising what Fili was getting at. By now Thorin, Bain and Bofur had come up to us looking at the sweets in Fili's hands.

"I never stole these jelly babies Fili," I smile at him before continuing "That is the surname who founded these sweets in my own world. His name was George Bassett. He did other sweets too but I've always prefered jelly babies. Help yourself!"

I watch as Fili pulled the sweet bag apart, opening it. The smell of the jelly babies waffled past my nostils and I smile at the sweet smell of them. Fili took a red jelly baby and he just stared at it causing me to surpress a laugh.

It didn't work as Thorin, Fili and Balin all looked in my direction with curious gazes.

"What's this white stuff on this sweet?" asked Fili, watching me intently.

"Well I believe it is iceing sugar, or it could be cornflour, not really sure if I'm honest with you. It is safe to eat though."

"You sure?" asked Fili, looking back at the jelly baby.

"Yep, completely safe." I replied, seeing Bilbo, The Doctor and Dwalin reappear from the lake.

The Doctor came over to us and peered over Fili's shoulder and grinned.

"Ah jelly babies," he helped himself to one and plopped one in his mouth "I haven't eaten these in years. Not since wearing a scarf. Those were the days!"

We all just watch him, like he was mad.

"What?" The Doctor asked, helping himself to another jelly baby.

"Nothing!" was all I said, with a little smile.

o0o

We had walked back towards the ponies saying goodbye to Radagast and with Gandalf's insistence, we were following his lead. The Doctor had vanished again, saying he will continue to look for Maddie and also look for more anagrams should there be any.

I was riding with Fili once more but my eyes stayed firmly on Gandalf's back. I knew where we were heading and was waiting for the fireworks Thorin would set when he too, realised our next destination.

I did glance around the area we were passing and all I saw were acres of land with not much to look at. We suddenly realise we were now on a slope that kept going up and down as we traveled on it.

It felt like hours had passed before I noticed Gandalf sped up a little. Turning to my right, I could see a massive mountain and I knew we were near Imladis. As we carried on, I finally started seeing a lot of trees and a lake and I was wondering where the entrance was.

"Just where are we?" asked Bilbo, looking at the scenery before him.

"You might like the answer to that, but some will not!" I mutter to myself.

"What do you mean?" whispered Fili and I frown at my thinking out loud moments "You know where we are, don't you?" I slowly nod my head "Where is Gandalf taking us?"

"Your Uncle won't like the answer!" I point out to him.

"Lexi, I'm not my Uncle. Where are we heading?"

I sighed and glanced at Thorin before whispering.

"Imladris or in the common tongue, Rivendell," I felt Fili hold me tighter, "You did ask!"

"Aye I did."

I then felt and heard Fili's little chuckle and I turned my body slightly and watched his smile broaden.

"What's so funny?"

"You are!" replied Fili.

I arch my eyebrow.

"Me?"

"I can only guess this part," began Fili looking ahead "Your thinking what will my Uncle will think and do, when we reach Rivendell?"

I was completely staggered. How on earth could he know that was exactly on my mind? Fili's smile widened as he looked back at me.

"Well, am I right?"

I remained silent not knowing what to say.

"I think I'm right!" smirked Fili "That's why your funny. I never know what's about to come out of your enchanting mouth of yours."

I knew I was blushing, I wasn't sure on how to take that. Fili's grin slowly turned into a smile as he looked ahead once more, than back at me and my mouth, then went back to looking ahead once more. Just what was Fili up too?

"Lexi." Fili started as I return my attention back on Gandalf and noticed he was now stopping.

He then got of and ran a little. Why was he running?

"Oin we need you, quick!" Gandalf shouted.

By now everyone had stopped and was wondering like I was, on what the matter was. Surely there wasn't any sign of any Wargs around but then why would Gandalf ask for Oin's assistance?

Oin got of his own pony and ran towards Gandalf with a bundle in his right hand. I realised that must be his own version of a medical bag. The sun was now hazy in the sky and I had to sheild my eyes as to what they were doing. All I saw was something lying in the middle of the field.

"There is a lot of blood!" I heard Oin say and was shocked by his next words "She might not make it."

_'She,'_ I thought, feeling my heart rate at an alarming rate _'Please don't let it be her!'_

Before Fili could grab me to stay where I was, I quickly jumped down and ran towards Gandalf. As if he knew what I was about to do, Thorin got of his own pony and shielded me from what was in front of me.

It was too late however, all I saw was a bloody mess. What the hell happened here? It was like a scene from a horror film. I try and push Thorin away but he was like a brick wall and was adamant in protecting me from the bloodbath before me.

I managed to see Gandalf get up with a grim look on his face and I knew the girl was dead. By now I was shaking like a leaf and I felt Thorin's strong arms encase around me, 'shhing' me as I began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Lexi!" I faintly heard Fili say but I was in my own world now.

"Alexandria," I slowly looked up to Gandalf "That girl was-,"

I didn't hear anymore as I feel into unconsciousness.

~~Fili's POV~~

As soon as I saw Lexi ran up to Gandalf I knew something had happened. Getting of my pony, I walked up to her and watch Uncle grab her. I knew he was trying to shield her from all this blood on the grass. I too glanced at what Oin and Gandalf were trying to do.

They were trying to save the girl's life. Oin tried to stem the blood but the more he tried to clean her up, the more blood came out of her stomach. What in Durin's day, happened here?

By the look on both Gandalf and Oin's faces, I knew it was not good news.

"Lexi!" I try and reach out to her, feeling my own guilt for not doing what Uncle Thorin was doing now.

Gandalf then went up to her and she looked up to him and he started saying,

"Alexandria, that girl was-," I then saw Lexi slump in Uncle's arms and I instinctively ran up to her "not your friend!"

I glanced at Gandalf.

"Then who is that girl?" I asked him.

"Honestly Fili, I have no idea," replied Gandalf now looking at Thorin "Which is why we need to reach Rivendell. Lord Elrond is expecting us!"

"You wish me to speak to elves!" spat out Thorin.

"Thorin, Alexandria needs rest and answers to her problems," began Gandalf once more "That and the fact, you need help with that map of yours. So for once Thorin Oakenshield, stop your fretting and let's be on our way!"

I would have found it funny under normal circumstances but my thoughts were on Lexi. Thorin stood completely still and glared at Gandalf, before he carefully handed me Lexi. When she woke up, I will tell her myself that that girl was not her friend. Though seeing that mangled girl really confused me. Just what did happen here?


	9. Chapter 9 A Link To The

A Link To The...

~~Lexi's POV~~

I woke with a start and I slowly open my eyes and realised I was not where I was originally. For one thing, I was in a comfortable bed and as I gaze around at my new surroundings. My eyes go wide at the thought that I am in a very spacious room.

_'Now where the hell am I?'_ I thought, as I move the covers of me and sit up from the bed.

The room around me, had a marble wall with a few pictures that I couldn't really decipher from where I was sitting. In the middle of the room was a massive mahogany dressing table, that had a big mirror attached in the middle of it. That and a matching wardrobe and a few chairs around the room.

Again I noticed some markings on this dressing table. I could see the detail of many swirls around the legs of the table. It was very pretty. My eyes scaned the room more and I saw a adjoining room.

Getting out of bed, I realised I was wearing a long white night attire of some sort. The clothes that I was previously wearing was nowhere to be find. Whoever changed me had seen a fair bit of my body and I inwardly flinch at that thought. I only hope that whoever had changed me, would keep their option to themselves and not say anything about my old battle scars.

Trying to think of something else, I investigated where this room would lead and was pleasantly surprised to see a bathroom in there. Not knowing what else to do, I wallked up to the sink and pulled the lever attached to it

Water gushed out of the fauet and my hands went in the water and for a second, I reveled in this cool water, before giving myself a wash. While I was cleaning myself up, my thoughts went on eariler and I suddenly felt very sick.

_'I can't believe that body is...'_

Even my thoughts could not comprehend what has happened. Walking back in the bedroom, I saw a yellow dress at the foot of the bed and I was miffed as to where this dress had come from.

I had my own clothes, why would I wear this dress? Not that the dress wasn't pretty, it was. It was not there before, that I do know. I much prefer wearing jeans and a shirt or t-shirt, something that I was used too, not an elegant looking dress. I started searching for my bag, only I could not find it.

I went on my hands and knees thinking the bag was under the bed. It was not. I walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. There were many dresses and shoes, but still no bag. By now I was getting angry. Just where was my bag? It had everything in there.

I sighed in frustration at the realistion that I had no choice but to wear this dress. Looking back at the shoes, I pick a pair of yellow court shoes and hesitantly tried one on. I was very surprised that these shoes fit me perfectly.

_'Very suspicious!'_ I thought to myself.

I walked back towards the yellow dress and seeing as I had no other choice, I put it on. The material was smooth on my skin and I glanced at myself from the mirror and was surprised to find, the dress looked nice on me.

I tied the ribbon at the back, glancing down at the dress. There were tiny embroidered flowers stitched beautifully around the middle of the dress and around the edges of the sleeves. Even I knew this dress was beautiful and I wondered who made this.

Seeing as my bag was missing, I could not brush my hair. So I just placed my fingers through it and hoped it didn't look like a bird had nested in it. Sighing again, I headed towards the other door and opened it.

It finally dawned on me where I was. I was in Imladris. I recognised this place from 'The Lord Of The Rings' films. It was funny for me to realise that what I had seen on these films, was exactly how 'Peter Jackson' had directed in his masterpiece.

_'It really does feel like I am in a dream.'_ I thought to myself with a little smile.

The place was spellbinding and I could see why Bilbo would come to love this place, like a second home. I walked a little, completely in awe of Rivendell when I saw a very familiar dwarf leaning against the rail.

As if sensing my approach, Fili turned around, facing me and just stared at me. It was a little unnerving. He slowly smiled at me, his blue eyes going up and down my frame.

_'Why is he staring at me like that?'_ I thought.

Fili walked up to me.

"I thought at first, you were an elf." said Fili.

"Not to my acknowledgement," I teased, smiling at him.

"It's good to hear you have your humour intact, after what-," Fili trailed of when he say my smile vanish "Lexi, I'm so sorry. I didn't think."

I don't say anything, except bite the inside of my lip. I still couldn't believe I would never see Maddie again. It was when Fili gently grabbed my wrist, (startling me I might add) that I looked at him.

"Lexi, did you hear what I just said?"

My frown was evident and I saw Fili smile once more.

"Lexi, that girl we all saw," began Fili and I try and get away, only Fili wouldn't let go of me "Lexi you must listen to this. That girl we all saw was not your friend."

All I could do was watch him, trying to process what he had just said to me and then without any warning, I pulled Fili towards me, embracing him with a relieved sigh. I felt his own arms snake around me, holding me protectively.

For a few minutes, we just stayed like that. Until I realised, I was hugging a prince. Feeling my cheeks burn, I uncouple myself from Fili looking at the ground rather sheepishly.

"Please forgive me. It's just when you said that girl wasn't Maddie-," I trail of, not knowing what else to say.

"Lexi, it's fine," I look up and force myself to look at his face "Gandalf was about to say that to you, before you fainted."

Fili arched his eyebrows looking at me with concern.

"This maybe is a stupid question but, are you alright?"

Despite myself I burst out laughing, earning a smile from Fili.

"If you had said that half hour ago, I would have probably biten your head of!" I admitted to him, seeing his mouth turn into an 'o' "but what you have just told me. I'm really relieved that there is still hope for Maddie!"

"You really care for her, don't you?"

I nod my head.

"Yes, she is like sister to me. Just think of Kili and yourself and you get the drift."

There was a little silence and again Fili was watching me and the dress I was currently wearing. He had a little smile on his face which in my opinion, meant Fili was up to something. I waited with bated breath for any sarcastic remark but was surprised when he asked,

"Are you hungry?"

I wasn't that hungry if I was honest with myself. Now that I knew Maddie was still alive somewhere in Middle-earth, my attention went to my missing bag.

"No, not really Fili," I reply to him "I need go in search for my missing bag!"

"Bag?"

"Yes, the bag I came with, it's disappeared to the place of nowhere."

"Lexi, your bag isn't missing," I just look at Fili "Uncle Thorin has it. One of the elves had your bag but Uncle snatched it out of their hands."

Again, I roar with laughter, visionising Thorin doing just that. He really did not care for elves.

"Well, I'd better retrieve my bag then, so I can get out of this dress."

"Why, what's wrong with this dress?" asked Fili, again looking up and down my frame.

"There is nothing the matter with this dress, I just prefer my own clothes. I don't normally wear dresses. It's not my style."

"I think you look beautiful in this dress," remarked Fili and again, I feel my cheeks go red as I return my attenton back on the ground "You do Lexi. You look enchanting in it."

"I still prefer my own clothes."

"I beg to differ!" replied Fili, watching me intently.

Seriously you could fry an egg on my cheeks from the way they kept going red. Why was I acting this way? It made no sense. To think of something to do, I looked around the place. We were on a balcony, that much I did know but the question was, where exactly in Rivendell were we?

"Come, let's meet with the others," began Fili breaking me out of my thoughts "Everyone has been worried sick about you."

"They have?"

Fili nods his head and I suddenly felt a little lost at these turn of events. Fili surprised me by holding out his arm and I realised that he was waiting patiently for me to place my hand on his arm, which I did.

This was a very strange situation. I was not used to all this chivalay, especially from Fili. I did wonder where Kili was though. Normally the two brothers were inseparable. Very strange.

"Where is Kili?"

Fili gave me a strange look and I felt like I had missed something important, but I couldn't think of what that was.

"I'm just surprised to see you alone and not with your brother."

"Even I need some time alone without Kili, Lexi," said Fili "We are not joined at the hip."

"Fili, I'm-,"

"Plus I have things on my mind," Fili interrupted "my brother can be.."

"To in your face?" I finished for him, watching him.

Fili smiled at me. He really did have a nice smile.

"I was about to say a little annoying."

"Aww, Kili's not that bad."

"Try living with him," points out Fili with a smirk on his face "He used to be so lazy."

I was intrigued by this. I wanted to know more about the line of Durin tales. Fili caught my expression and continued telling me.

"Take this for example, Kili used to pretend he was ill, to get out of battle duty."

"Did Kili get away from this battle duty?" I asked him.

"Only once, as Kili accidentally told Balin that he enjoyed the extra lay in and would do it again. Only we stopped him."

"What happened?"

"Dwalin, Balin, Uncle Thorin and I each had a bucket of water and we then poured the water all over him, while he was sound asleep. He never tried to dodge the battle duty again."

I laugh at that.

"Maybe he really hated battle duty!"

"We all hate many things Lexi," began Fili "but unfortunately, we all have to do what we must!"

I wondered what he meant but never questioned him about that. It was up to Fili to explain what was on his mind, I would never press him for answers. We walk in comfortable silence for a while as we turn a corner. I could faintly hear a few laughs coming from wherever and as we walked on, I saw that Fili was leading me to a court.

"Why do elves have to eat green food?" asked Ori.

I found that funny and laughed, gaining many eyes on me.

"Alexandria!" cried out Kili running up to me, embracing me.

I let go of Fili's arm and returned Kili's hug.

"It's so good to see you, little sister." grinned Kili.

"I'm sorry what did you sa-," I trail of when the other dwarves and Bilbo came forward "Little sister?"

"Aye, your like family now." smiled Kili making me blush.

_'Blush 3 Lexi 0.'_ I thought somberly.

"How are you my dear?" asked Balin.

"Really well, thanks for asking Balin," I smiled at him "Fili explained that it wasn't Maddie that um-,"

"Was murdered!" interrupted Kili.

I watch Thorin thump his nephew across the back of the head.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"Kili sometimes, I really do have to test my patience," snapped Thorin "What an insensitive thing to say!"

"Thorin, it's fine. Really it is," I began seeing Thorin turn his attention on me "Though I would like to ask who that girl was!"

"I wish I could help you on that matter." replied Thorin, looking downcast.

"That's alright!" I reassured him.

"Thorin might not know but I can help you with that!" came a voice and I arch my neck and saw The Doctor sitting next to another man that looked very familiar to me.

There were also two elves sitting near the man and I knew instantly, they were the son's of Lord Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir. They really did look so alike. Both were extremely handsome and had long dark hair, wearing sliver armour with dark cloaks around them. Despite not knowing them, I felt at peace with their presence, which was mystifying to me.

"You can?" I ask him, heading in his direction.

"Yep, though I must warn you Alexandria, the first bit is a little upsetting!"

I reached the table and sat opposite him waiting for The Doctor to continue. Surprisingly, Fili and Kili sat on either side of me but I was watching The Doctor place his glasses back on, looking at a file that was on the table, to notice that.

"Well?" I ask finally.

"I'm sorry?"

I roll my eyes, taking no notice of the snickering around me.

"Who was that poor girl?"

The Doctor took his glasses of and looked up at me.

"Her name was Sarah Connors."

"Sarah Connors?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow, thinking of 'The Terminator' films "Is that really her name?"

"Yep," The Doctor then grinned at me "You thought it was from that film didn't you?"

I remain quiet, noticing The Doctor's grin widen. I caught the eye of the man sitting next to The Doctor and I knew I had seen him before somewhere. Then it dawned on me. Sitting next to The Doctor was the future king of Gondor, Aragorn son of Arathorn.

That was imposible though. Partly because Aragorn was never mentioned in the book 'The Hobbit' and remembering the timeline I read on the internet some years later, Aragorn or his other name Estel would have been ten years old, prior to the dwarves little rest stop here. There was something strange going on here and I had no idea if that was a good thing or not.

Aragorn smiled at me to which, I found myself smiling back. He was handsome though. I grant you that and I could see why Arwen fell in love with him, but where was she?

"According to Sarah's I.D," I return my attention to The Doctor "she was an up and coming actress who was currently appearing in a Shakespearean play," began The Doctor once more "Somehow she got caught up with the very same fate your friend Maddie got caught into and like you friend, she arrived here."

I really wanted to know what these strange occurrences were. Maddie had disappered, I was nearly taken to but that was thwarted, thanks to The Doctor. Now this poor girl had appeared. Murdered as Kili stated but by what? That was the question that was bugging me of late.

"What exactly happened to this lass named Sarah?" asked Balin, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Well," The Doctor looked at the file, reading from it "Sarah was mauled by many Wargs."

_'That poor girl!' _I thought _'Rest In Peace.'_

"However, that is not what killed her!" The Doctor paused and carried on reading from the file "There were multiple stab wounds in Sarah's abdomen."

"Stab wounds?" queried Dwalin "Who would do such a thing?"

"I bet it was Orcs," remarked Gloin "Wargs and Orcs are around each other a lot more than when they used too!"

"That is inconclusive Gloin," said The Doctor "If memory serves me correctly and I'm sorry if I'm going to be graphic here, but don't Orcs eat what they kill?"

_'Charming.' _I thought, grimacing at the thought that went through my mind.

I do not remember reading about that. Although thinking that, in 'The Lord Of The Rings' films, they were several Orcs that wanted to nibble on Merry and Pippin, while still alive, I might add. So, perhaps The Doctor had made a correct assumption.

Sudden footsteps made me turn my attention to the new sound. Walking up to us, was Gandalf who was with an elf. Glancing at this elf, I realise that this is Lord Elrond. Gandalf sat across from me while Lord Elrond, sat at the centre of the table observing everything.

"What have we missed?" asked Gandalf, pouring himself a glass of wine.

The Doctor quickly explained what had recently transpired, before Gandalf caught my eye.

"Alexandria, I should have handled that situation with more care. I do apologise."

I smile at him.

"There is no need for that Gandalf. We weren't to know what was about to transpire!" I reply.

It was the truth too. No one could have predicted this.

"That is true but I wish I could have prevented you from seeing that."

"Well," I began though not looking at anyone now "Thorin did try and shield me!"

Though I was still trying to process why Thorin did that. Until arriving here, no one (other than Maddie and her family that is) took no notice of me. I was used to looking after myself.

Glancing back at The Doctor, who was going through his file, I asked,

"This is all connected isn't it?"

That caught the attention from Lord Elrond. The Doctor looked up, watched me with a puzzled look.

"What is?"

"The disappearance of my friend, for a start. Myself being here, that strange message in the back of that cave!"

"What do you mean?" asked Lord Elrond looking at The Doctor than at me with a concerned look on his face.

"We were in a cave and someone wrote a riddle at the back of a dank cave." explained The Doctor.

"And what did this riddle say?" asked Lord Elrond, glancing at The Doctor and myself again.

"It really wasn't a riddle of such," I began "It was words muddled up together. At first it was gibberish, then I just rearranged the words which said 'Time can be rewritten!' Though we have no idea who wrote that...Could Sarah be the one that wrote that?"

"Well, anything is possible Alexandria, so I won't rule that theory out." replied The Doctor.

Lord Elrond was leaning on his chin, deep in thought.

"Time can be rewritten!" I heard him mutter. "I've heard that phrase somewhere before."

"You have?" asked Gandalf, clearly surprised.

"Yes. It was a little while back, my sons and I were on our way to Lothlorien when I first saw strange markings on a boulder. Being curious, I edged nearer and saw the words that Lady Alexandria has just explained. Though I had no idea what it means!"

My eyes went back on The Doctor who appeared to be in thought. He was watching Lord Elrond with a look of complete shock on his face.

"When did you see this?" asked The Doctor.

"About four moons ago." replied one of Lord Elrond's son's.

"Was it an anagram?" I asked either of Elrond's sons.

"What is an aragram Lady Alexandria?"

I quickly explained what an aragram was and how to rearrange words in a different order.

"No it was what you have recently stated. It was in westron."

I arch my eyebrows, westron or the common tongue as the men use it freely. I knew there were several languages here in Middle-earth. Khuzdul which were the dwarves language, Sinderian and Quenya were elves languages.

In fact, I knew there were many more, which I really wanted to look into. Learning new languages has always fasinated me.

"It seems someone is leaving clues!" said Gandalf, glancing at everyone.

"Yes, but the question is," began The Doctor "Is this person a friend or for?"

Of course, it could be a trap, set up for us to decipher and lead us to a massive trap. I really hoped that was not the case though.

"Please be Maddie!" I muttered to myself.

A very warm hand gently touched my own hand and I turn my attention at Fili who smiled at me. He gently squeezed my hand as if to reassure me that I was not alone anymore and I find that is not a bad thing at all.

o0o

A little later I am walking alongside Elladan and Elrohir and Aragorn walking around Rivendell. While Aragorn didn't say much, the two brothers were being extremely kind to me. They both reminded me of Fili and Kili, the way they both muck around, telling their stories of pestering Glorfindel and Lindir when they were younger. In fact, the two brothers loved playing practical jokes on everyone, including Aragorn.

I was laughing when I looked up and saw an old man watch us back. I sobered up and frowned. Standing on a bridge was Saruman the White glaring down at us.

"What an earth is he doing here?" I mutter under my breath.

Aragorn peered up and sighed.

"His been here a few days now!"

I look at Aragorn with disdain.

"Aragorn, that wizard is not to be trusted full stop!"

"Saruman cares for our well being." remarked Elrohir.

I glance back up at the bridge to see Saruman gone now.

"To your face he will charm everyone," I began "But Saruman is biding his time for the bigger scene to unfold!"

I had no idea how Aragorn did it, but he said,

"I too have had this feeling that something is not right with him. Perhaps you should inform Lord Elrond about this matter!"

I just stare at Aragorn. Could I really explain to Lord Elrond that Saruman the White is the biggest traitor ever. Although he is quiet now, even I knew he was already searching for the ring, setting things in motion.

"Would he listen to me?" I asked Aragorn.

"I've only known you a day Lady Alexandria," smiled Aragorn "and I could tell you were telling the truth. Lord Elrond would listen."

"Father is a fair Lord, I too think you need to explain your worries about Saruman." said Elladan.

I knew Lord Elrond would be busy later, looking at Thorin's map but this was a link that I couldn't pass up. I had to warn Lord Elrond that they had a traitor in their midst. I slowly nodded my head, agreeing to tell Elrond everything I knew about Saruman.

I just hoped he would not judge me like my own mother used to do, when I knew what was right and what was wrong. Tonight, after the map reading, I would inform him of Saruman and I prayed everything would turn out to be alright. It was more or less. a link to the...past, present and future. I knew, this had to be done!


End file.
